La galette des rois
by Miss Tako
Summary: C'est le Jour de la galette des Rois et Chacun des Maraudeurs est bien décidé à avoir la fève, mais la reine qui sera choisie ne sera pas forcement d'accord... Sirius / Remus. /! \ Dernier chapitre posté /!\
1. Cause

**Une petite fic que j'ai retrouvé dans mes cahiers et qui doit dater de la galette des rois. C'est vraiment très léger et si on lit pas la fin, on peut prendre ça comme un simple délire.**

**J'espère que vous vous amuserez au moins un peu en la lisant !**

* * *

-C'est la galette des rois ! C'est la galette des rois ! hurle à tue-tête Sirius dans les couloirs qui mènent à la Grande Salle.

James adresse un sourire d'excuse aux élèves qui les regardent passer avec stupéfaction.

Ceux-ci haussent les épaules et retournent vaquer à leurs occupations. Ça fait longtemps que plus personne n'est surpris par le comportement étrange des Maraudeurs.

-Sirius, calme-toi s'il te plait. ordonne Remus, épuisé.

-Mais Moony, tu te rends compte ? C'est la galette des rois !

-Comme tous les ans à cette époque. soupire le loup-garou.

-Oh, Moony, t'es pas compréhensif. Aujourd'hui est un jour très important. Je vais avoir la fève et devenir le roi !

-Ah non ! proteste James. Le roi, ce sera moi ! Et toi, tu seras mon esclave !

-C'est beau de rêver Prongs, mais comme je suis le meilleur, c'est moi qui l'aurais !

-Quels gamins. marmonne Remus sans pouvoir s'empêcher de sourie.

-Tu n'aimes pas la galette des rois 'Mus ? demande Peter en engloutissant un petit pain. Tu pourras me donner ta part si tu veux.

-Non, j'en prendrais une, on ne sait jamais. Ça pourrait être amusant de tomber sur cette fève tant convoitée par Paddy et Prongs.

-Je pense qu'ils t'en voudraient beaucoup.

-Mmm… surement, oui. Et si c'est toi qui l'a Peter ?

-Moi ? Aucune chance. Dans toute ma vie, je ne l'ai encore jamais eu. Pourtant, c'est toujours moi qui prends la plus grosse part.

-Tu n'as tout simplement pas de chance. tente de le consoler Sirius.

-J'ai une idée ! s'écrit James.

_Merlin, ais pitié._ Songe Remus.

-Les perdants devront offrir chacun un cadeau à celui qui aura la fève !

-Excellente idée Prongs !

-Mes idées sont toujours excellentes Pad'.

-Le roi pourra choisir les cadeaux ? se renseigne Remus.

-Bien entendu.

-Alors moi, je voudrais du chocolat.

-On s'en serait pas douté. sourit Sirius. De toute façon, c'est moi qui l'aurais, mais si tu veux, je leur demanderai du chocolat et je t'en donnerai.

Sur cette déclaration, les quatre amis pénètrent dans la Grande Salle, déjà aux trois quarts pleine, et s'assoient à la table des Griffondors en scrutant les galettes.

-Professeur Wormtail ? appelle James avec sérieux. Laquelle te parait la plus grosse ?

Peter scanne la table et son regard s'arrête sur une galette particulièrement joufflue.

-Celle-ci ! déclare-t-il d'un air pénétré.

C'est alors qu'une innocente Griffondor s'approche de la galette tant convoitée.

Sirius bondit et atterrit juste entre la fille et la galette. Il lui fait une magnifique révérence (à la fille hein, pas à la galette), la saisit d'un geste rapide (la galette cette fois, pas la fille) et revient la poser entre les trois autres Maraudeurs (la galette, toujours).

-Qui coupe ? demande James, ce qui se révèle être une question inutile puisque Peter s'est déjà occupé de séparer la galette en quatre morceaux parfaitement inégaux.

Une fois qu'on eu expliqué à Sirius que non, ce n'était pas la peine d'aller sous la table pour distribuer les parts, les Maraudeurs commencèrent prudemment à manger tout en surveillant les autres du coin de l'œil pour guetter l'apparition de la fève.

Tout à coup, Sirius s'arrête de manger et sort quelque chose de sa galette. Il reste quelques instants interdit, fixant le petit personnage de céramique qui se baladait en chantant dans sa main sans trop y croire.

-Putain, les gars ! C'est moi qui l'ai !

-C'est pas juste. marmonne James. C'est moi qui aurais dû l'avoir.

-J'ai la fève ! C'est moi le roi ! Allez, prosternez-vous devant votre maitre !

James bondit sur ses pieds et se place face à Sirius, baguette brandie.

-En garde usurpateur ! Je vais conquérir cette fève et dominer le pays !

-Hérétique ! répond Sirius. Le roi t'ordonne de te prosterner !

-L'hérétique prévient le roi qu'il peut toujours rêver. Je vais récupérer cette fève qui me revient de droit !

Il attrape une galette et la lance à la figure de Padfoot qui l'évite de peu.

-Au secours Moony ! Un hérétique m'attaque.

Remus, complètement insensible au combat épique qui se déroule à ses côtés, continue tranquillement de manger sa part de galette en discutant avec Peter qui reste tout aussi imperturbable.

-A moi la garde ! hurle Sirius en évitant une nouvelle galette.

Les élèves, qui observent les Maraudeurs depuis le début, hésitent à se lancer dans un conflit qui leur rapportera immanquablement des punitions. Mais ils n'ont pas été envoyés à Griffondor pour rien et une quinzaine d'entre eux partent au secours du « roi ».

Constatant son infériorité numérique, James décide qu'il est temps pour lui de recruter.

-Joignez-vous à moi camarades ! Libérons-nous du joug de ce tyran !

Cette fois, les rouge et or n'hésitent plus et chacun sa lance dans la bataille au côté d'un des Maraudeurs.

Dix minutes et sept cents quatre-vingts deux galettes plus tard, le roi Sirius parvient à plaquer le renégat James au sol.

-Amis, nous avons vaincu !

-Ouai ! hurlent les membres de « la garde personnelle du grand roi Sirius ».

-C'est bon, t'as gagné. capitule James. Tu es le roi. Mais un roi doit choisir une reine. ajoute-il avec un sourire rusé.

-C'est vrai. Approuvent quelques partisans du « front de libération pour faire monter Potter au pouvoir ».

Immédiatement, les filles commencent à roucouler en enlevant les morceaux de galettes qui parsèment leurs cheveux, vestiges de la bataille.

Sirius parcourt la gente féminine du regard avant de se tourner vers James avec un regard renfrogné.

-Mais je veux pas de reine moi, je préfère un roi. Et je choisis Remus Lupin. déclare-t-il en embrassant avec passion le loup-garou stupéfait.

* * *

**Quand je disais très léger, c'est vraiment léger. Juste pour m'amuser.**

**Laissez une review pour donner votre avis !**

**Miss Tako-chan, membre du Fic, (Front d'Incitation aux Commentaires).**


	2. Lundi: Premier jour

**Comme mon petit délire semble vous avoir plu et que plusieurs d'entre vous m'ont conseillé une suite, j'ai décidé de me lancer et je vais rajouter un deuxième chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira autant que le premier ! Dans mon petit monde idyllique, je prévois encore 7 chapitres, enfin, c'est ce que j'aimerai faire…**

* * *

_Réponses aux reviews : (j'avais déjà répondu à des gens mais pas à tous, alors je refais tout le monde)_

_Lou :__ Et bien, je suis contente que tu ais aimé !_

_Loulou2a :__ Moi je tombe toujours sur la fève, à ce niveau, c'est presque une malédiction, si on me demande de couper la galette, je peux être sûre que je vais couper pile sur la fève._

_elinska:__ Ravie que ça t'ait plu !_

_eamonn :__ Et voilà une suite, à l'origine, je ne voulais rajouter qu'un seul chapitre mais… je m'emporte…_

_kamisamaMuy :__ Oh, je ne pense pas qu'ils soient à plaindre_

_Synmelya :__ Sacrifier des galettes… ça m'a bien fait rire !_

_Emeline :__ Merci !_

_Mikky-Story :__ Réserve de conneries inépuisable !_

_cmoa :__ Merci pour la review, et puis j'ai trouvé ta fic très bien._

_Miidona :__ La suite demandée, la voilà ! C'est vous qui m'avez donné envie de continuer !_

_NesrineArseneBalthazarAnenome__ :__ (le pseudo à rallonge ! OoO) Merci ! J'espère que la suite te plaira aussi !_

_Yzeute :__ Merci !_

**

* * *

**

Premier Jour

-Mais qu'est ce qui t'a pris ! demande le loup-garou, encore rouge pivoine. Imagine ce que les autres ont dû penser !

-Si Paddy se souciait de ce que pensent les autres, on serait au courant. marmonne James.

Après les évènements du déjeuner, les Maraudeurs sont remontés au dortoir et ils écoutent se lamenter le pauvre Remus, que l'histoire semble voir beaucoup perturbé.

-Tu n'as pas aimé ? demande Sirius, avachi sur un lit un peu à l'écart.

-Ce n'est pas la question ! réplique Remus en devenant encore plus coloré. Tu n'aurais pas dû faire ça, il te suffisait d'embrasser n'importe quelle fille…

-Elles étaient moches. se justifie le fauteur de trouble.

-Ce n'est pas une raison !

-Ah si ! intervient James. On ne peut décemment pas embrasser une fille moche !

Peter approuve vivement de la tête tandis que Remus désespère.

-Et puis, j'avais envi. ajoute innocemment l'Animagus.

-Mais… mais… tente de protester le loup-garou, complètement perdu.

-Allez 'Mus. reprend James pour essayer de calmer le jeu. C'est pas un drame.

-Quand même. insiste le lycan. On n'embrasse pas les gens comme ça. Tu aurais pu… je ne sais pas, me demander l'autorisation par exemple ?

-Si je t'avais demandé, tu aurais dit non.

-Et tu l'as fait quand même en sachant pertinemment que je ne serais pas d'accord ?

-Si ça te gêne tant que ça, je te demande et on recommence.

-Tu n'as rien compris !

-C'est pas ma faute ! T'es trop compliqué. Explique-toi plus clairement.

-Je ne voulais pas que tu m'embrasses.

-Pourquoi ? Je ne te plais pas ? demande Sirius en se rapprochant de Remus pour se coller à lui.

-C'est pas ça !

-Là, il est en train de reconnaître que tu lui plais. traduit James.

-Mais pas du tout ! se défend le loup-garou.

-Je ne te plais vraiment pas ?

-Mais arrêtez de me faire dire des choses que je ne veux pas dire !

-Là, il confirme que tu lui plais mais qu'il ne veut pas te l'avouer. explique James en continuant de donner sa propre interprétation des propos de Remus.

-En fait, c'est Padfoot le roi, non ? intervient Peter.

-C'est pas le sujet.

-Mais si. Comme il est le roi, il peut demander aux autres tout ce qu'il désire, non ?

-Continue. l'encourage James qui commence à voir où son ami veut en venir.

-Dans ce cas, Pad' n'a qu'à demander à Remus de sortir avec lui et il n'aura pas le choix.

-C'est une idée géniale ! s'écrient Sirius et James.

-Non, ce n'est pas du tout une idée géniale ! les freine Remus.

-Rhoo… 'Mus, allez quoi, je te dégoute à ce point ? Juste une semaine.

-Une semaine rien du tout. Nous sommes amis et c'est très bien comme ça.

-Et si je t'offre du miel ! ?

-Non.

-Du chocolat ?

-C'est toujours non.

-Des Dragées surprises ?

-Pourquoi tu ne me proposes que de la nourriture ?

-Dans ce cas, moi, le grand Roi Sirius, Seigneur des Galettes et Empereur des Fèves, t'ordonne de devenir mon petit copain pour au moins une semaine.

James et Peter applaudissent la décision du roi tandis que Remus tente sans grand succès de raisonner ses amis.

-On ne force pas les gens comme ça !

-Comment on fait alors ?

-Je ne sais pas moi, il faut commencer par les courtiser.

-L'écourter-quoi ?

-Courtiser Sirius, ça veut dire leur faire la cour.

-Comme les poules ?

-Non, pas comme les poules. Tu dois te rapprocher de la personne… Non ! Pas comme ça enfin ! s'écrit le loup-garou en repoussant Sirius qui lui a sauté dessus. Il faut te rapprocher mentalement de la personne, connaître ses goûts, lui faire des compliments, des cadeaux, organiser des rendez-vous galants…

-Wormtail ! Par les pouvoirs que me confère la fève sacrée, moi, le Grand Roi Sirius, t'ordonne de lui acheter cinq kilos du meilleur chocolat que tu pourras trouver .pour mon Moony.

-Yes my Lord !

-Prongs ! Tu m'assisteras dans ma quête de séduisage de Moony !

-Compte sur moi Pad' !

-On dit séduction Sirius.

-De quoi ?

-On ne dit pas « séduisage, mais « séduction ».

-Pourquoi ?

-… Oublie ce que j'ai dit. abandonne le lycan.

-Parfait, à partir d'aujourd'hui, tu es mon petit ami !

-Mais je ne suis pas d'accord moi ! Et puis tu as oublié un détail important.

-Ah ?

-Oui, je suis un homme.

Sirius a un grand sourire.

-T'inquiète, ça, je l'avais bien remarqué ! En même temps, c'est plutôt difficile à ignorer.

Remus rougit violemment en comprenant le sous-entendu et lance un coussin à la tête de son ami.

-Et, ça ne te gêne pas ?

-Si ça me gênait, je ne t'aurais pas embrassé mon loup.

-Donc euh… tu es…

-Ah non ! Je n'aime pas les hommes, je n'aime que toi !

-Si c'est ti pas mignon ! fait mine de s'extasier James.

-Bon, mon chéri, où veux-tu qu'on aille ?

Remus met dix bonnes minutes à comprendre que Sirius s'adresse à lui et dix autres pour s'en remettre.

-Aller où ? Et par pitié, ne m'appelle pas comme ça.

-T'es pas drôle Moony. Donc, je te demandais où tu voulais qu'on aille, comme tu es mon petit copain pour une semaine et que je dois t'écourtiser…

-Courtiser Padfoot, pas écourtiser.

-Bref, il faut que j'organise des… comment tu as dit ? Des rendez-vous galants ! Tu veux qu'on aille voir un match de Quidditch ?

-Je n'aime pas le Quidditch. répond le loup-garou alors que James fait une crise cardiaque.

-Pourtant, quand je te demande si tu veux venir nous voir jouer avec Prongs, tu es toujours d'accord.

Remus rougit légèrement, gêné.

-C'est parce que c'est toi qui joue.

-Si ça, c'est pas une déclaration, je mange mon balai ! commente James qui se remet difficilement du fait que quelqu'un puisse ne pas aimer la chose qu'il considère comme la plus importante au monde, après Lily, bien sur.

Sans un mot, Remus lui tend le balai de Quidditch.

-Excuse-moi Moony. Mais quand on avoue à quelqu'un qu'on va voir un sport qu'on déteste pour le simple plaisir de le voir jouer, moi, j'appelle ça une déclaration.

Le lycanthrope soupire mais repose le balai.

-Non mais franchement, je ne vois pas ce que tu lui reproche à Paddy, c'est un mec génial !

-Ce que je lui reproche… voyons voir… C'est un gamin, il ne travaille pas assez, ne respecte pas les adultes, il abuse de son charme, il est indiscipliné, maladroit au possible, lunatique, dissipé, désobéissant, perturbateur, excentrique, paresseux…

-Tu as oublié totalement narcissique, intenable, hyperactif, crampon, égocentrique…

-Bon, on va peut-être s'arrêter là, non ? s'énerve Sirius. Je n'ai pas que des défauts quand même !

-Bien sûr que non ! Tu es un super pote, intelligent, beau, euh… classe, tu as… un physique agréable…

-Les trois derniers trucs veulent dire la même chose. observe Remus.

-Merci les gars, ça fait plaisir…

-Toujours là pour te servir mec !

-Euh… James ? Je crois que c'était ironique.

Sirius part bouder quelques instants pour montrer à ses amis qu'il est VRAIMENT très vexé et puis que d'abord, ça se fait VRAIMENT pas, maintenant et bien pour la peine, il boude, na !

Alors que Remus, se croyant sauvé, tente discrètement de s'éclipser, l'Animagus abandonne sa bouderie et repasse à l'attaque.

-Moony ! Tu m'as pas dit où tu voulais qu'on aille demain !

-Au Trois Balais. soupire le loup-garou pour tenter de limiter les dégâts.

-Mais c'est pas très romantique ça, non ?

-Tu m'as demandé où je voulais allez demain, tu n'as pas précisé que ce devait être un endroit romantique.

-Pff...

* * *

**Fin de ce nouveau chapitre. N'hésitez pas à laisser une review, elle ne sera jamais perdue ! J'espère que vous me suivrez dans ce nouveau délire ! Donnez votre avis, mieux ou moins bien que le précédent? Personnellement, je préfère le premier.**

**A bientôt!**


	3. Mardi: Deuxième jour

**Coucou je suis là ! C'est plutôt un miracle en soi, parce que mon ordi (qui n'était déjà pas au meilleur de sa forme) s'est fait attaquer par une tribu de virus et que je n'avais pas d'anti-virus… Heureusement, après réquisition de l'ordinateur de mon frère, j'ai pu poster ce chapitre sans trop de retard. J'en profite pour préciser que je m'arrange pour poster un chapitre pas semaine, dans la mesure du possible (sauf pendant les vacances, parce que je n'ai pas internet).**

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira !**

**_Réponses aux reviews :_**

_NesrineArseneBalthazarAnenome__ :__ N'alerte pas trop tes voisins, ça serait bête qu'ils appellent la police pour ça. En tout cas, je suis contente de t'avoir fait rire !_

_Mikky-Story__ :__ Je te proclame Pom-Pom girl de Paddy ! Tu as le droit de crier autant que tu veux._

_eamonn__ :__ J'adore vraiment recevoir tes reviews ! Pour Peter, je l'aime bien moi, surtout depuis que j'ai lu une fic où les autres le traitaient comme un moins que rien et ça m'a vraiment énervé ! _

_Ma version de Sirius est débile, effectivement, on me le répète souvent, il faut que je fasse attention, bof, je l'aime bien comme ça. _

_Et puis ça se voit tant que ça que James et Sirius avaient tout manigancé ? _

_Merci beaucoup pour ton soutient en tout cas !_

_Yzeute__ :__ Heureuse de te faire rire ! Et puis, bien sur qu'il est amoureux Mus, il veut juste pas le dire._

_Miidona__ :__ Et oui, je me suis lancée dans une suite ! Et je suis plutôt contente de l'avoir fait ! Et OUI, Peter existe, je ne l'oublie pas, même si ce n'est pas un personnage central de ma fic, il est là._

_moajackspa__ :__ Je suis trop contente que mes fics t'aient plu ! Je suis dans tes auteurs favoris ? Alors, j'essaierai de ne surtout pas te décevoir ! Aller plus loin dans le domaine de l'écriture… J'adorerais ! Je veux devenir éditrice, mais si un jour, je pouvais écrire un livre, je serais la fille la plus heureuse du monde !_

Bref, merci à tous pour votre soutient, et je vous laisse lire la suite !

* * *

Deuxième jour :

-Moony !

-Qu'est ce que tu veux ? soupire le loup-garou.

-Tu veux bien m'embrasser ?

-Non.

-Mais-euh ! Tu es mon petit copain.

-Permets-moi de rectifier, tu m'as forcé à être ton petit copain. Tu crois franchement que je vais me montrer coopératif ?

-Si tu ne m'embrasses pas, je me jette par la fenêtre !

-…

-Tu pourrais au moins faire semblant d'essayer de me retenir !

-Ce n'est pas la peine, nous sommes au rez-de-chaussée, le pire qui puisse t'arriver, ce serait de salir tes vêtements.

-Alors, je vais arrêter de respirer jusqu'à ce que je m'évanouisse et tu seras obligé de me faire du bouche-à-bouche.

-…

-…

-Je rêve ! Tu le fais vraiment ?

-…

-Sirius, tu devrais arrêter. Tu deviens bleu.

-…

-C'est bon, c'est bon, je vais t'embrasser. Mais seulement quand tu auras repris une couleur normale. Je ne tiens pas à embrasser un schtroumpf.

-Victoire !

Lorsque Sirius affiche de nouveau une couleur normale, le jeune lycan se penche à regret par-dessus la petite table qui les sépare et pose ses lèvres sur celles de son ami, en s'y attardant un peu trop longtemps pour qu'on puisse réellement croire qu'il y avait été forcé.

-Waouh ! C'est le plus beau jour de ma vie ! applaudit Sirius après que Remus se soit écarté. Tu veux bien m'épouser ?

-Non Pad'.

-…

-Ce n'est pas la peine d'arrêter de respirer, même si j'étais d'accord, un homme ne peut pas épouser un autre homme, c'est la loi. Et je doute qu'elle change simplement parce qu'un gamin menace de faire une grève de la respiration.

-…

-Paddy ? Pourquoi tu ne respires toujours pas ?

-…

-Mais arrête ! panique Remus. Tu vas t'étouffer !

Il s'approche de son ami que se retourne et se jette brusquement sur lui pour l'embrasser.

-Non mais je rêve ! Tu vas faire ça à chaque fois que tu veux que je t'embrasse?

-Oui !

-Sirius, tu es un vrai gamin.

-Si ça peut me permettre d'obtenir ce que je veux, je ne vois pas pourquoi je changerais. Au fait, tu veux boire quelque chose ?

-Un Whisky-Pur-Feu. soupire le loup-garou qui juge avoir bien mériter le droit de commettre une petite infraction avec tout ce qu'il vient de subir aujourd'hui.

-Voyons Remus ! Tu me déçois. Je ne pensais pas que tu n'étais qu'un petit délinquant alcoolique. C'est très mauvais pour la santé tu sais ? En plus c'est interdit.

-Arrête Padfoot, je sais très bien que tu vides au moins une bouteille par semaine.

-C'est pas vrai ! Et puis moi, je ne suis pas préfet.

-Tu sais Sirius, tu n'es pas le seul à savoir retenir ta respiration. Si tu ne m'amènes pas immédiatement de quoi oublier cette horrible journée, je risque de suivre ton exemple.

-C'est bon, j'y vais. capitule le Maraudeur en partant chercher une bouteille.

Il revient quelques instants plus tard, un verre dans chaque main et un pli soucieux sur le front.

-Dis Moony ?

-Oui ? répond le loup-garou en grimaçant après avoir bu une gorgée d'alcool, le désespoir lui avait fait oublier qu'il détestait cette boisson.

-Tu trouves vraiment que cette journée avec moi était horrible ?

L'air réellement attristé de son ami sert le cœur de Remus.

-Ce n'est pas ça, j'aime beaucoup passer des moments avec toi, mais là… Tu as un peu précipité les choses. Tu aurais peut-être d'abord dû…

-… t'écourtiser ? le devance Sirius avec un sourire.

-On dit «courtiser».

-Rhooo, chipote pas 'Mus. Et puis j'avais pas vraiment le choix.

-Comment ça ?

-Tu es déjà tombé amoureux Moony ? Je veux dire, vraiment amoureux, un amour tellement profond que tu as envi d'éliminer toutes les personnes qui s'approchent de celui que tu aimes ?

Remus fixe longuement son ami puis finit par hocher lentement la tête.

-Tu vois qui est Olga Macden ?

Le loup-garou acquiesce de nouveau, il connait plutôt bien la petite brune pétillante qui l'aide souvent en potion. Par contre, il ne voit pas du tout où veut en venir son ami.

-Et bien, je l'ai entendu discuter avec une de ses amies, elle a décidé de te demander si tu voulais bien sortir avec elle. Je ne pouvais pas laisser faire ça tu comprends, donc j'ai pris les devants !

-Mais je ne suis pas amoureux d'elle de toute façon !

-Je te connais Moon', si elle te l'avait demandé, avec quelques larmes et un sourire suppliant en prime, tu es tellement gentil que tu aurais accepté.

Remus ne répond pas, parfaitement conscient que c'est exactement de cette manière qu'il aurait réagi.

-Si ça avait été le cas, je ne pense pas que j'aurais supporté de te voir perdre ton temps avec cette cruche.

-Elle est gentille pourtant.

-Tu vois 'Mus, c'est exactement ça ton problème, tu penses que tout le monde est gentil, même Servillus.

-Il n'est pas vraiment méchant. assure Remus avec conviction. Je suis sûr que si vous essayez de discuter…

-Laisse tomber et bois ton Whisky. soupire Sirius. D'ailleurs, je croyais que tu n'aimais pas ça ?

-C'est le cas. répond le loup-garou en regardant sa boisson d'un air malheureux.

-Tu es vraiment irrécupérable. Tu as de la chance que je te connaisse bien. ajoute son ami en lui tendant une Bierraubeurre.

-Merci Padfoot ! Mais comment as-tu…

-Voyons mon cher, je ne pourrais pas prétendre être ton petit ami si je ne connaissais pas parfaitement tes goûts, c'est même toi qui me l'a dit.

-J'avoue que j'ai parfois du mal à savoir si tu es très intelligent ou complètement idiot.

-ça dépend, tu préfères que je sois comment ?

-Je préfère que tu sois comme Sirius Black.

-La personnalité de Sirius Black dépend des préférences de Remus Lupin.

Sur cette déclaration, le Maraudeur boit d'une traite le verre de Whisky-pur-Feu de son ami.

-Sirius ! Ne bois pas autant enfin !

-J'ai pris que deux verres. proteste le brun en se resservant.

-C'est largement suffisant. Lâche cette bouteille !

-Je commence à avoir mal à la tête…

-Ce n'est pas étonnant, après trois verres de Whisky.

-Pourtant, avec James, ça nous a jamais fait ça.

-Parce que vous buvez ce que vous donnent les elfes de maison. Vous croyez franchement que le directeur laisserait ses élèves se souler à l'intérieur-même de son école ? Allez viens, on rentre.

Après avoir réglé leur consommation, les deux garçons rentrent discrètement au château.

Alors qu'ils s'apprêtent à regagner la tour de Griffondor, un miaulement strident les informe qu'ils sont repérés et que Rusard est à leurs trousses.

Le problème à Poudlard, c'est qu'il n'y a aucun placard à balais, d'abord parce qu'on en a pas besoin pour faire le ménage, ensuite parce que, comme tout moyen de transport, ils sont rangés dans des garages spéciaux.

De plus, aucune classe vide providentielle ne se profile à l'horizon. Par contre, il y a des armures. Des tas et des tas d'armures vides.

-Sirius, je ne pense vraiment pas que… tente Remus avant de se faire jeter dans l'armure de Grégor MacMoly, chasseur de dragons.

Sirius se cache dans l'armure voisine et les deux garçons retiennent leur souffle en entendant Rusard approcher.

-Qui est là ?

-Grégor MacMoly, chasseur de dragon. répond la cachette de Remus à la plus grande stupéfaction de ce dernier.

Toutes les armures de la pièce se présentent chacune leur tour en se mettant au garde-à -vous, obligeant les deux Maraudeurs à se contorsionner pour ne pas se faire remarquer.

-Avez-vous vu quelqu'un ?

-Non. répond l'abri de Remus.

-Non. répondent les autres armures, par solidarité.

Après avoir scruté la salle, Rusard leur jette un regard méfiant avant de s'éloigner.

Dès que le bruit de ses pas disparait, Remus bondit hors de sa cachette.

-Je suis sincèrement désolé de vous avoir dérangé ! assure-t-il pendant que Sirius présente des excuses similaires à l'armure qui l'a abrité.

-Aucun problème, jeunes hommes. Quel fâcheux évènement vous a poussé à trouver refuge dans mon auguste personne ?

-On était allez boire un coup aux Trois Balais. répond Sirius, ce qui lui vaut un regard noir de Remus.

-N'ayez crainte, je ne dirais rien. Cela me rappelle que moi-même, quand j'étais jeune…

Les deux garçons s'éloignent discrètement, laissant l'armure divaguer.

Une fois dans la Salle Commune, Sirius pose la question qui lui brule la langue depuis qu'ils ont quitté l'armurerie.

-Dis 'Mus, ça peut-être jeune une armure ?

Remus hausse les épaules en signe d'ignorance et ils rejoignent James et Peter dans le dortoir.

-Moony m'a embrassé ! s'écrit Sirius en guise de salutation.

-Géant ! Comment t'as fait ?

-Secret d'Etat !

-Il m'a menacé d'arrêter de respirer. explique Remus d'une voix lasse.

-Je ne pense pas que ça marcherait avec Lily. Ajoute Peter avant d'éclater de rire devant la mine déconfite de James.

Fatigué, Remus se dirige vers son lit, vite arrêté par Sirius.

-Moony ? Tu veux bien dormir avec moi.

-Non, désolé.

-Mais les amoureux ils…

-Je pense que tu devrais laisser ton loup se reposer un peu. Suggère James en voyant le regard désespéré que lui lance Remus. Tu ne voudrais pas qu'il tombe malade par ta faute, si ?

Sirius boude un peu, pour la forme et ils partent tous se coucher dans un calme relatif.

* * *

**Comme vous avez certainement dû le remarquer, ma principale source d'inspiration est Astérix. Je suis fan ! Bref, vous avez aimé ? Si oui, faites le moi savoir ! Si non, bah, faites le moi savoir aussi, comme ça, je pourrais m'améliorer !**

**Ne soyez pas timides, laissez une review ! Même si vous n'avez rien à dire, ça m'intéresse quand même !**

**A la prochaine !**


	4. Mercredi: Troisième jour

**Liberté ! Voilà, j'ai un peu de retard, à cause d'examens, j'avais plus le temps de taper donc, j'ai mis plus de temps. Par contre, je m'excuse d'avance car le prochain chapitre n'arrivera sûrement pas avant deux semaines. En effet, je pars en vacances dans une lointaine contrée appelée le Kent, en Angleterre, ce qui veut dire pas d'internet pendant deux semaines.**

**Voilà donc ce quatrième chapitre, bonne lecture ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira !**

_Réponses aux reviews :_

elinska : Un peu bétassou oui, merci pour ta review !

NesrineArseneBalthazarAnenome : Fais quand même attention, je m'en voudrais si ton chat te tuait à cause de moi ^_^. Et je suis contente que mon délire avec les armures t'ait plu, j'avais un peu peur d'avoir dérivé.

cmoa : Oh ! Tu connais ? Je suis fan d'Astérix, et surtout de cet épisode !

moajackspa : Merci ! Et moi qui avait peur que le coup des armures ne plaise pas… ^_^

Voldiie : Merci beaucoup, pour m'avoir mise dans tes fav' t pour m'avoir laissé une review ! J'espère que la suite te plaira !

Yzeute : Tiens, toi aussi tu lis alors que tu n'as pas le droit ? Moi, j'étais censée réviser… mais j'ai préféré taper ce chap. Je suis pas sérieuse…

Mikky-Story : Ne crains rien, je ne pense pas que tu sois la seule à fantasmer sur notre cher Maraudeur ^_^ Et t'inquiète, Sirius ne risque pas de mourir ! Pas dans ma fic du moins. Merci pour ta review !

jeni-chan : Merci beaucoup !

eamonn : Où cela mène… euh… excellente question. Nulle part je pense. (ça rejoint un peu une des reviews que tu m'as laissé sur _Remus Lupin, sa vie…_, non ?) C'est un peu ça mon problème en fait, je sais pas où je vais, j'écris ce qui me passe par la tête, il faut absolument que je trouve un moyen d'organiser ce que je fais ! En attendant, essaie de prendre ça plus comme un ensemble de délires que comme une fic vraiment construite. Mais je vais essayer de faire attention. Sinon, merci pour tes conseils !

* * *

Troisième jour :

Les ennuis commencèrent dès le réveil. Oh, rien de très méchant, au début, ses intentions n'étaient pas mauvaises.

Lorsque Remus ouvre les yeux ce matin, son regard tombe sur un petit paquet cadeau posé sur le rebord de son lit.

A l'emballage décoré de petits chiens noirs caracolant dans tous les sens, il devine que le paquet provient de Sirius.

Avec un soupir, il se redresse et saisit prudemment la petite boite.

Quand Sirius offre quelque chose, il faut toujours rester sur ses gardes. Même avec les meilleures intentions du monde, il est capable de provoquer la pire des catastrophes.

A l'intérieur du paquet, le loup-garou découvre un assortiment de toutes sortes de chocolats. Rassuré, il renifle néanmoins le contenu, au cas où son ami aurait eu l'idée saugrenue d'y verser une quelconque potion.

-Ne sois pas si méfiant mon loup, je te garantie qu'ils sont inoffensifs. l'informe une voix amusée.

Remus sursaute et rougit en se retournant vers son ami qui l'observe, allongé sur le ventre.

-Je voulais juste…

-Tu es déjà mon petit ami, pour une semaine en tout cas, ça ne me servirait donc à rien de te faire boire une potion d'amour ou un autre truc du même genre, tu ne crois pas ? En plus, le chocolat est déjà un aphrodisiaque naturel.

-Sirius !

-Quoi ?

-Rien. soupire le jeune lycanthrope en fixant ses chocolats d'un air malheureux.

-Qu'est ce que tu as Moony ?

-Je ne sais pas si j'ai toujours envie de manger du chocolat après ça…

-Si tu n'en veux vraiment pas, je peux toujours te les manger.

Remus sursaute et rapproche instinctivement la boite de lui dans un geste protecteur ; ce qui fait éclater de rire son ami.

-Ne crains rien Moon', je ne vais pas te les voler. Au fait, que sont devenus les cinq kilos de chocolats que j'ai demandé à Wormtail de t'apporter ?

Remus se met soudain à observer ses pieds avec grand intérêt. Heureusement, un évènement providentiel survient sous la forme d'un James surexcité et le dispense de répondre.

-ça y est Pad' ! Tout est prêt !

-Bon travail Prongs. Wormtail est à son poste ?

James prend un air ennuyé.

-Oui, mais j'espère juste qu'il osera le faire. Tu lui en demandes peut-être un peu trop, non ? Déjà qu'il n'aime pas se faire remarquer...

-T'inquiète, c'est un Griffondor quand même. Et puis, il n'a pas le choix de toutes façons ; si vous saviez le mal que je me suis donné pour organiser tout ça !

-De quoi vous parlez ? s'enquière Remus, légèrement inquiet.

-Tu le sauras bientôt.

-Ce n'est rien de dangereux au moins ? N'oubliez pas que le Directeur m'a nommé préfet pour que je vous… surveille. Vous n'allez pas encore vous en prendre à Severus ? ajoute-t-il d'un air soupçonneux.

-Voyons mon loup ! Pourquoi j'irais m'occuper de ce vieux serpent graisseux alors que j'ai tous pouvoirs sur toi pendant une semaine ?

-Sirius !

-Quoi encore ?

-Bon les gars, ça vous gênerait d'arrêter un peu votre scène de ménage qu'on puisse enfin aller petit-déjeuner ?

-¤¤¤¤¤-

Lorsque le loup-garou s'assoie à la table des Griffondor, un magnifique encrier en cristal gravé apparaît dans son assiette.

-Qu'est ce que…

-Cadeau ! s'écrit Sirius, survolté.

-Mais tu m'en as déjà offert ce matin !

-Quand on est amoureux, il faut faire des cadeaux à la personne qu'on aime. énonce le brun comme s'il récitait un cours.

Le lycan détaille l'objet avec admiration. C'est vraiment un très bel encrier, en cristal d'une pureté absolue, décoré de petites arabesques d'or ciselé. En l'observant, Remus se dit qu'il serait presque criminel de s'en servir. Son regard s'arrête alors sur les deux lettres gravées sur une face de l'objet.

-R.B. ? lit-il d'un ton interrogatif.

-Remus Black. explique fièrement Sirius. Comme ça, tu n'auras pas besoin de le changer quand on sera mariés.

Remus pousse un long soupir fatigué. Il hésite un instant à rappeler à son ami que deux hommes ne peuvent pas se marier mais se tait en croisant le regard radieux de ce dernier. De toutes manières, il est certain que Sirius le sait pertinemment, et puis, il lui est impossible de décevoir son ami lorsqu'il le regarde avec ces yeux là, comme un enfant devant les vitrines de Noël.

-Où est Peter ? finit-il par lâcher.

-A son poste ! répond James avant de grimacer à cause du coup de pied dont Sirius le gratifie.

-Je vous interdis de lui attirer encore des ennuis.

-Fais-nous un peu confiance Moony, on ne va pas attirer des ennuis à un des nôtres !

Remus s'abstient de leur remettre en mémoire toutes les fois où l'un ou l'autre d'entre eux s'était retrouvé en mauvaise posture à cause de ses amis. Même si la personne qui se fait attraper n'est généralement pas punie, les professeurs sachant parfaitement que les véritables responsables n'étaient pas assez stupides pour rester sur les lieux de leurs crimes.

Après avoir fini leur petit déjeuner, les trois amis partent courageusement affronter un cours d'Histoire de la Magie.

-Vous n'allez quand même pas faire manquer les cours à Peter !

-Fais pas ton rabat-joie 'Mus. sourit James. C'est pas comme si rater un énième cours sur la guerre des Gobelins allait ruiner son avenir.

Remus n'insiste pas et gagne sa place habituelle aux côtés de Sirius tandis que James profite de l'absence de Peter pour tenter sa chance à la table de Lily Evans.

Après avoir observé avec intérêt son frère de cœur se faire à nouveau envoyer sur les roses par la jolie rousse, Sirius se tourne vers sa propre âme-sœur avec un immense sourire.

-Cadeau ! annonce-t-il en lui mettant dans les mains un nouveau paquet enveloppé de papier décoré de petits chiens noirs.

-Encore !

-Et ce n'est pas le dernier. répond le Maraudeur, confirmant ainsi la crainte de son ami. J'ai décidé de t'en offrir un toutes les heures, jusqu'au diner.

Remus lâche un soupir résigné en songeant que son ami a décidément un don inné pour rendre pénibles des traditions à priori destinées à faire plaisir.

Il défait le paquet et contemple le pendentif en forme de tête de loup portant l'inscription « Sirius » qui repose à l'intérieur.

-J'ai le même avec ton nom dessus ! déclare l'animagus en écartant les pans de sa chemises pour prouver ses dires.

Remus parvient, au pris d'un énorme effort, à s'arracher de la contemplation du torse du brun.

-ça te plait ?

Pour toute réponse, le garçon passe le présent autour de son coup et reporte son attention sur le cours.

-¤¤¤¤¤-

En quittant la salle, Remus est soudain saisit d'un mauvais pressentiment qui se mue en certitude lorsqu'il croise le regard compatissant de James.

Quand il aperçoit Peter debout devant une dizaine de rats habillés en danseuses, une baguette de chef d'orchestre à la main, il se dit qu'il n'aurait jamais dû se lever ce matin.

Après avoir écouté jusqu'au bout la chanson où les mots « Sirius », « Remus » et « amour éternel » revenaient bien trop souvent à son goût, le jeune lycan se tourne vers son ami qui le regarde fièrement.

-C'est moi qui l'ai composée tout seul !

-Je m'en doutais…

-Bon travail Wormtail, tu as été formidable ! le complimente James en riant.

Remus contemple d'un air accablé les autres Griffondors qui passent tranquillement. Il en faut beaucoup pour surprendre les lions et visiblement, des rats chantants, même en tutu, n'est pas un évènement assez décalé pour attirer leur attention.

-¤¤¤¤¤-

Durant la journée, le loup-garou reçoit tout un tas de cadeaux plus ou moins farfelus de la part de son « petit ami ».

Parmi eux, on trouve par exemple des choses aussi variées qu'une photo d'éléphanteau nain, une _Graminomma_, sorte de plante carnivore qui forme les lettres _R+S_ lorsqu'on lui donne un steak, une quantité astronomique de poèmes suffisante pour retapisser toute la Grand Salle, en comptant le sol, le plafond et peut-être même une partie des tables, un hibou miniature à usage unique ainsi que d'autres objets du même genre dont Remus n'a pas encore tout à fait saisi l'utilité.

On peut reprocher un tas de choses à Sirius, mais s'il y a bien un aspect qu'il est impossible de critiquer chez lui, c'est l'imagination.

Remus pensait avoir vécu le pire en assistant au concert de Peter. En entrant dans la Grand Salle, il comprend qu'il était loin du compte et que Sirius est vraiment capable de TOUT.

Bouche bé, il contemple l'immense sculpture de chocolat qui trône au centre de la pièce.

-Waouh ! Il fait les choses en grand Padfoot, non ? lui chuchote James, impressionné.

-Je n'étais pas au courant de cette partie du plan. se vexe Peter.

-Moi non plus. répond le cerf. Et ne t'énerve pas Rem's. Je comprends qu'il y a de quoi être… déstabilisé, mais ça part d'une bonne intention.

Pourtant, il y a vraiment de quoi se mettre en colère. Ce n'est pas vraiment l'immense statue qui gène le lycanthrope, mais plutôt le fait qu'elle représente un Sirius Black en armure médiévale portant dans ses bras un Remus Lupin habillé en prince qui le regarde d'un air énamouré.

-Paddy a des fantasmes bizarres. commente James, immédiatement approuvé par Peter.

De son côté, le responsable du bazar admire fièrement son œuvre, les bras croisés et l'air particulièrement satisfait.

Inquiet, Remus observe discrètement les diverses réactions des élèves déjà présents.

La plupart souriait d'un air entendu, leur lançant en riant tous leurs vœux de bonheur et les félicitant pour leur audace. Quelques élèves semblaient gênés mais seuls les Serpentards avaient une réaction clairement négative et lançaient diverses insultes auxquelles personne ne prêtait vraiment attention.

Le professeur MacGonagall surgit soudain dans la Grande Salle et fait disparaître la statue d'un geste de baguette.

-Messieurs ! Je n'ai rien contre vos petites amourettes mais je vous serais reconnaissante de ne pas provoquer un scandale dans cet établissement !

-Ma sculpture… gémit Sirius.

-Ne vous en faites pas Monsieur Black, je l'ai juste envoyée dans votre dortoir. Je suppose que vous êtes le responsable de cette attraction ? Quand à vous Monsieur Lupin…

-Il n'était au courant de rien ! la coupe Sirius.

-… Je vous souhaite bien du courage si jamais vous acceptez de supporter cet olibrius, vous en aurez besoin. Maintenant, allez diner et montez immédiatement dans votre dortoir !

-Oui Professeur !

-¤¤¤¤¤-

Après être remontés dans leur chambre, Sirius pousse un cri soulagé en apercevant la statue.

-Elle est belle, hein 'Mus ?

-Padfoot. soupire ce dernier en contemplant d'un air fatigué la montagne de cadeaux aux pieds de la sculpture. Est-ce que je peux te demander un unique petit service ?

-Bien sûr mon loup, tout ce que tu voudras !

-Plus. De. Cadeaux.

-Mais Moony…

-S'il-te-plait.

-Bon d'accord. Plus de cadeaux… Même pas un tout petit ?

* * *

**Fin de ce chapitre ! Qu'en pensez-vous ? Tout ça a été écrit pendant les compositions, entre le moment où je n'avais plus rien à marquer sur ma copie et celui où on nous autorisait enfin à sortir. Je sais, j'aurais mieux fait de bosser et de ma relire mais… une fois que j'ai terminé les questions, je n'ai plus le courage de vérifier mon massacre.**

**Laissez des reviews ! Votre avis m'intéresse, et je réponds à tout le monde ! Critiques, conseils, observations ou même simplement votre impression général en lisant la fic, je prends tout !**

**A bientôt et encore désolée pour mon futur retard ! **


	5. Jeudi: Quatrième jour

**Ah ! Les joies de l'Angleterre ! Ses moutons ! Ses champs remplis de moutons ! Ses troupeaux de moutons ! Ses bergers guidant leurs moutons ! J'ai fait une overdose de moutons, c'était horrible ! Y en avait partout ! Bref, je délaisse ma campagne anglaise et je vous laisse lire tranquillement ce chapitre.**

* * *

_Réponses aux reviews :_

Miidona: Il en fait trop, c'est certain, j'ai décidé de prendre l'expression « fou amoureux » au pied de la lettre ^_^. (Miss Tako-chan et ses idées tordues…) Je suis contente que ce chapitre te plaise!

Litao: Oh, je ne suis pas sûre que Remus soit vraiment à plaindre… Avoir Sirius aux petits soins 24h sur 24... Quoi que peut-être que ça doit être exténuant, à la longue. Et la statue en chocolat… Un de mes plus grands délires. Ça fait très longtemps que j'avais cette idée mais je n'avais jamais trouvé le moyen de la caser quelque part. Cette fic est un peu un fourre-tout qui rassemble toutes mes idées impossibles à placer dans une fic digne de ce nom. Et pour la suite, la voilà (c'est pas trop tôt).

Mikky-Story: Va-t-il oser la manger? Telle est la question. Personnellement, je ne sais pas trop. Je ne pense pas qu'il oserait; mais aura-t-il la force de résister au chocolat? (ou l'art et la manière de répondre à une question sans y répondre). Et vive les fantasmes sortis de nulle part! Sirius le boulet, c'est vrai que le pauvre Remus doit le trouver un peu lourd (un peu?). Merci beaucoup!

cmoa: Je compatis, mon propre ordinateur buggait à chaque tentative de review, mais maintenant, j'en ai un nouveau et je suis invincible! Oui, il faut admirer la statue de chocolat! Ça serait un crime de manger une telle merveille! Mais d'un autre côté… On ne peut pas laisser ces pauvres personnages de chocolat prendre la poussière. Merci pour ta review!

NesrineArseneBlathazarAnemone: Je m'en veux, à cause de moi, des pauvres gens vont se retrouver ruinés à cause d'une facture qui n'est pas la leur et tu vas t'enrhumer. Et ça serait bête, parce que tu ne pourrais plus continuer ta fic (qui est merveilleuse, soit dit en passant, vous tous qui passez par ici, allez donc la lire). Chocolat power! Et pour la fin de la bouteille de blanc, je te la laisse, je ne bois que de l'eau. Je suis déjà bourrée naturellement, je n'ose même pas imaginer ce que ça donnerait avec de l'alcool. ^_^

elinska: T'inquiète pas, même si tu te répétais, ça ne me dérangerai pas du tout! ;) Le principal, c'est que ça te plaise. C'est sûr que Moony a du courage, j'aurais certainement pété un cable depuis longtemps à sa place!

* * *

Quatrième jour :

-Moony !!!!!

-Qu'y a-t-il Padfoot ?

-On n'a pas cours cet après-midi !

-Ah bon ? Je vais pouvoir en profiter pour réviser mes…

-Alors j'ai décidé qu'on allait faire une balade en amoureux !

-Je suppose que je n'ai pas le choix ?

-Oui. Tu es mon petit ami donc tu dois faire tout ce que je te demande.

-Ce n'est pas exactement comme ça que je conçois le rôle de petit copain. fait remarquer James.

-Dans ce cas, tu ferais mieux de te préparer parce que si jamais tu sors avec Lily, je ne pense pas qu'elle acceptera que tu lui refuses quoi que ce soit. sourit Peter.

-Sirius ?

-Oui mon loup ?

-Tu es bien mon petit ami, n'est ce pas ?

-Oui !

-Dans ce cas, si on suit ton raisonnement, tu devrais faire tout ce que je te dis. J'ai tort ?

-Moony, tu es vraiment trop rusé pour faire un bon Griffondor. Mais on ira quand même faire cette balade.

-Tu sais Pad', un couple ne peut pas marcher s'il n'y a pas de dialogue. le sermonne James.

-Mais il y a du dialogue ! On est en train de faire quoi là ? Une partie de pêche ?

Il y a un instant de flottement pendant lequel les trois Maraudeurs observent avec inquiétude Sirius dont le visage s'éclaire lentement.

-Prongs ? Tu crois pouvoir nous dégotter une barque ou un truc du même genre rapidement ?

-Bah ouai, ça doit être faisable…

-Parfait. Rejoins-nous au lac dès que tu l'auras trouvée. Tu viens mon loup ?

Les deux garçons observent silencieusement les eaux calmes du lac lorsque Remus prend la parole.

-Sirius ?

-Oui mon amour ?

-Tu es au courant qu'un monstre marin habite ici ?

-Oui, c'est un calamar géant !

-C'est ce qu'on raconte, en effet. Tu es bien certain que la demeure d'un calamar géant ou d'une quelconque autre créature du même genre soit le meilleur endroit pour une balade romantique ?

-James m'a dit qu'il fallait toujours un peu de piment pour faire durer une relation. Et puis il ne nous attaquera pas.

-Comment peux-tu en être aussi sûr ?

-J'ai amené du pain rassi au cas où, pour l'amadouer.

-Le pain dur, ce n'est pas plutôt pour les canards ?

-Moui… Tant pis, on aura qu'à utiliser le pain pour attirer les canards puis se servir des canards pour amadouer le calamar !

-C'est un plan infaillible…

-Je suis le meilleur.

-Paddy ! hurle soudain James qui arrive en courant. J'ai trouvé une barque !

Sirius détaille d'un air appréciateur le gros canot en bois rose tandis que Remus fait discrètement disparaitre l'inscription « Just Married » tracée sur les flancs du bateau.

-Parfait ! Tu l'as trouvé où ?

-Derrière une taverne, à Pré-au-Lard. Tu ne peux pas imaginer le mal que je me suis donné pour la ramener ici sans me faire repérer. Elle était trop grosse pour le passage secret et ne tenait pas sous ma cape d'invisibilité.

-Je te revaudrai ça mon frère.

-J'y compte bien. Mais ça m'a permis de découvrir un couloir qu'on a pas encore repéré. Il faudra qu'on le marque sur la carte.

-Où ça ?

-Je te le dirai après. Il me semble que tu as une promenade à faire. Sur ce, je vous laisse, je vais explorer ce nouveau passage avec Peter.

-Mais je veux venir moi ! Tu ne peux pas mettre un nouveau passage à jour sans moi !

-Mais oui, laisse-le venir. intervint Remus avec espoir.

-Finalement, je reste. Mon loup a besoin de moi.

-Mais pas du tout !

-Par contre Prongs, tu as intérêt à me laisser un morceau de passage à explorer, sinon, ma vengeance sera terrible.

-T'inquiète, je t'en garderai. C'est vraiment moins drôle quand t'es pas là. Bon, à plus !

Sur ces paroles, le Maraudeur détale, laissant à son frère de cœur le soin de mettre l'embarcation à flots.

-Tu sais Padfoot, tu devrais plutôt utiliser la magie. lui suggère Remus en l'observant passivement s'escrimer contre la barque.

-Je sais.

-Pourquoi tu ne le fais pas alors ?

-Parce que c'est pas romantique.

Le loup-garou reste perplexe pendant quelques instants avant de comprendre soudain où veut en venir son ami. Il pousse un long soupir et va aider le brun à pousser la barque qui s'avère bien plus légère que les efforts de Sirius ne le laissaient croire.

-Padfoot, la prochaine fois que tu veux que je t'aide à faire quelque chose, demande-le moi directement, on ira plus vite.

-Mais c'est plus romantique si tu le fais spontanément mon loup !

* * *

La balade en barque se passe dans un calme relatif jusqu'à ce que Sirius décide soudain de se prendre pour un batelier vénitien et entonne une chanson d'amour, dans un italien assez discutable, auquel Remus se voit obligé de prendre part pour sauver l'honneur de la langue italienne.

A la plus grande déception de l'animagus, le calamar géant ne daigne pas se montrer. Il finit donc par céder à la demande de Remus et relâche à regret le canard qu'il avait attrapé dans l'espoir d'attirer le monstre du lac.

Une fois revenus à terre, le jeune lycan comprend bien vite que son ami n'en a pas terminé avec lui.

-Dis 'Mus, ça te dit une promenade dans la Forêt Interdite ?

-Sirius, la Forêt Interdite est, comme son nom l'indique, interdite.

-Ne prête pas attention à ce genre de petits détailles mon loup. Allez, viens !

Le brun lui prend la main et l'entraine vers les arbres sans lui laisser le temps de protester plus.

Au début, Remus reste sur ses gardes. Il connait bien la forêt pour y avoir passé de longues heures à ruminer sur sa condition de loup-garou. Par conséquence, il sait que des créatures particulièrement dangereuses et peu aimables y habitent.

Mais l'entrain de Sirius est communicatif et ils se retrouvent tous les deux à pourchasser des animaux plus étranges les uns que les autres en poussant des cris sauvages.

La nuit finit par tomber et Remus émet alors l'idée qu'il faudrait peut-être songer à rentrer.

C'est alors qu'un bruit de pas précipités se fait entendre à gauche des deux garçons, immédiatement suivi par un son similaire du côté opposé.

-Nous sommes encerclés ! s'écrit Sirius avec toute la prestance d'un acteur dramatique. Ne crains rien Moony, je te protègerai !

Remus se concentre sur ses sens de loup-garou pour analyser les bruits qui se font entendre.

-Ils ne sont que deux. assure-t-il.

-Ils vont nous dévorer ! s'affole le brun en agrippant les mains du lycan. Je jure de te défendre jusqu'à ma mort !

-Tu n'en fais pas un peu trop ? soupçonne son ami en se rapprochant néanmoins de lui.

Il y eu un long silence, puis un hurlement strident retentit soudain dans la nuit. Remus sursaute violement et Sirius en profite pour le soulever dans ses bras. Un éclaire illumine alors la clairière où ils se trouvent et James sort des buissons, suivi par Peter.

-C'est dans la boite Pad'. assure-t-il en brandissant un appareil photo.

-Fantasme de Sirius réussi ! commente le rat avec un sourire.

-Mais j'étais pas en armure ! gémit le brun.

-Vous aviez tout prévu ?! comprend Remus qui s'était dégagé des bras de son ami.

-Meuh noooon ! Pas du toooout. Nous nous sommes retrouvés là tooootalement par hasard et nous avons profité de cette rencontre absoooolument imprévue pour faire une fleur à Paddy.

-Sirius ? fait le loup-garou d'un ton menaçant.

-Je voulais juste faire comme la statue en chocolat !

Remus décide de laisser tomber et les quatre garçons regagnent le château où Grégor MacMoly, chasseur de dragons, leur apprend que le couvre-feu est déjà passé et que le professeur MacGonagall est partie à leur recherche. Deux armures se portèrent volontaires pour aller distraire la directrice de Griffondor et MacMoly les reconduit discrètement dans leur dortoir.

Lorsque le professeur repasse dans leur chambre, elle découvre avec surprise les Maraudeurs paisiblement endormi dans leur lit. Elle sort silencieusement, sans remarquer que les quatre garçons sont encore habillés et qu'une armure de chasseur de dragons tente tant bien que mal de disparaitre derrière un rideau.

* * *

**Terminé pour ce chapitre ! Alors ? Vos impressions ? L'Angleterre a-t-elle une bonne influence sur moi ?**

**Laissez une review ! Racontez-moi votre vie, le temps qu'il fait, les petites nouvelles du jour… et si vous avez le temps, dites-moi ce que vous avez pensé de mon chapitre :)**

**A bientôt tout le monde !**


	6. Vendredi: Cinquième jour

Salut les gens!

**Bon, l'Angleterre a l'air de m'avoir réussi. Voyons maintenant ce que donne un retour dans notre bonne vieille France. (pas grand chose, si vous voulez mon avis).**

* * *

_Réponses aux reviews :_

moajackspa: Merci ^_^

NesrineArseneBalthazarAnenome: Pour les canards et bien, _oui_ j'ai déjà essayé. Sauf que ce n'est pas mes doigts qui s'en souviennent mais mon nez. J'étais encore jeune et innocente à l'époque et j'ai voulu parler canard. Malheureusement, j'ai dû le vexer sans le vouloir. Mon pauvre nez… En tout cas, je suis heureuse que mon délire te plaise, l'Angleterre doit produire des substances hallucinogènes, il faut faire attention, ça rend fou! Merci beaucoup!

elinska: Pourquoi la mode? Tu connais d'autres pauvres innocents qui sont allez se perdre dans ce pays? Et ne t'inquiète pas, je supporte parfaitement bien tes reviews, je dirais même qu'elles me font sourire comme une abrutie, ce qui est excellent pour ma santé! Et oui, Sirius c'est Sirius, c'est à dire un cas. Et j'ai l'impression que le mien est encore pire que l'original -_-.

balou: Merci beaucoup pour ta review, et pour la suite, la voilà!

cmoa: Tordu? Tu trouves? O.o Quand Remus va succomber… bientôt, bientôt. Mais c'est vrai que question drague, on a connu mieux.

snapounette: Le courage des Gryffondors va subir une sacrée épreuve, c'est certain. Courage 'Mus! On est tous derrière toi. Et tu as raison, Sirius habite depuis trop longtemps en Angleterre, ça lui a bousillé le cerveau; et à moi aussi.

eamon: Espagne… Je veux y aller! C'est vrai que Remus devrait s'indigner un minimum… en même temps, je suis pas sûre que ça servirait à grand-chose ^_^. (à rendre la fic plus vraissemblable peut-être? Parce qu'il est assez euh... passif)

Introspection des personnages… Après réflexion, je m'aperçois en effet que je ne parle pas beaucoup (si ce n'est pas du tout) des pensées/ sentiments des personnages dans mes fics… j'avais jamais fait attention. _ En plus, vu que j'écris plutôt des romances (enfin, des trucs qu'on peut appeler romances si on est pas trop difficiles), il faut vraiment que je surveille ça.

En tous cas, merci beaucoup! Et amuse-toi bien, toi qui a la chance d'être dans un pays où il fait certainement plus de dix degrés! :P

Mikky-Story: Oh des fleurs! Comme c'est gentil! (*elle est contente*) Paddy est un cas… parce que tu en doutais? Remus survivra, ne crains rien. Et pour la bouteille, comme tu pourras le constater, c'est déjà fait ^_^. Merci beaucoup pour ta review!

* * *

Cinquième jour :

Le lendemain matin, Remus sort de la salle de bain et jette un coup d'œil préoccupé au lit vide de Sirius.

-Où est-il passé? s'inquiète-t-il alors que Peter hausse les épaules.

-Aucune idée. James?

-Pareil, je l'ai vu se lever ce matin et il est parti directement en m'annonçant qu'il avait quelque chose à faire.

-Avec un peu de chance, tu vas peut-être être tranquille aujourd'hui? suggère naïvement le rat.

-Il y a deux possibilités: soit il est aller s'occuper de quelque chose qui ne te concerne pas et tu vas enfin pouvoir souffler un peu; soit il te prépare une nouvelle surprise dont il a le secret et tu as tout intérêt à retourner te coucher.

-Je retourne me coucher. décide prudemment le jeune lycanthrope en entendant des pas précipités dans le couloir.

-Remus! Je m'offre à toi! déclare Sirius en déboulant dans la pièce.

Il y a un énorme silence pendant que les trois occupants à peu près sensés de la pièce détaillent l'arrivant avec stupéfaction.

-Pad', qu'est-ce que tu fais en caleçon? interroge finalement James.

-Je m'offre à Moony!

-Tu t'es baladé comme ça dans le couloir? se renseigne Peter. Et personne ne t'a sauté dessus?

Le regard de Sirius passe successivement de son caleçon au Maraudeur, puis du Maraudeur à son caleçon.

-Oh putain… lâche-t-il.

Les trois autres hochent distraitement la tête.

-Tant pis, j'ai connu pire.

Nouveaux hochements de tête approbateurs, effectivement, il avait connu pire.

-Je disais donc, mon loup, qu'aujourd'hui je m'offre à toi et je ferais absolument tout ce que tu me demanderas.

Peter et James se mettent à siffler tandis que le loup-garou détaille son ami de haut en bas.

-Absolument tout, n'est-ce pas?

-Oui! Je suis à toi, pour le meilleur et pour le pire!

-Parfait, j'avais justement besoin de quelqu'un pour réviser l'examen de Défense contre les Forces du Mal de demain.

Les deux Animagus éclatent de rire alors que Remus ordonne à un Sirius déconfit de s'habiller pour aller à la bibliothèque.

* * *

-Pff… Je m'ennuie!

-Chut! Rends-toi utile et fais-moi plutôt réviser le cours sur les Trolls.

-Mais 'Mus! Tu les connais par cœur, tu me l'as déjà récité sept fois. Même moi j'ai fini par l'apprendre à force de t'entendre le répéter. Tu te rends compte, moi, le grand, le beau, le magnifique, le génialissime Sirius Black le légendaire, je connais mon cours! Je suis fini!

Remus relève la tête et observe silencieusement son ami qui se trémousse sur sa chaise en jetant des coups d'œil désespérés par la fenêtre.

-C'est bon, on arrête.

-Ouai!

-On va aller dehors.

-Mais c'est l'heure de manger!

-Ce n'est pas grave, nous allons pique-niquer.

-De quoi? s'ébahit le Sang-Pur pour qui ce terme n'a strictement aucune signification.

-Tais-toi et suis moi.

Docile, Sirius suis le lycanthrope à travers les couloirs et ne tarde pas à reconnaitre l'itinéraire.

-On va aux cuisines?

-Oui.

-Mais pour quoi faire?

-Pour chercher à manger.

-Mais le repas va bientôt être servi dans le Grande Salle, à quoi ça sert?

Remus ne répond pas et les deux garçons pénètrent dans les cuisines où une multitude d'elfes de maison s'affairent dans tous les sens pour terminer les plats à temps.

-Bonsoir messieurs Gryffondors. Est-ce que Middy peut aider messieurs Gryffondors?

-Bonjour Middy. Tu pourrais nous trouver de quoi faire un pique-nique s'il-te-plait?

-Bien sûr monsieur, Middy va chercher ça immédiatement.

L'elfe disparait puis réapparait immédiatement, un panier en osier à la main.

-Middy a mis des sandwichs, de la salade et d'autres choses. Middy a aussi ajouté une bouteille de champagne.

-Merci beaucoup Middy. Et… est-ce que tu crois pouvoir nous trouver une nappe à carreaux rouges?

-Tout de suite monsieur Gryffondor.

-Une nappe à carreaux rouges? s'étonne Sirius alors que l'elfe disparait de nouveau.

-Je ne sais pas si c'est vraiment essentiel… mais quand mes parents allaient pique-niquer tous les deux, ils en emportaient toujours une.

Le brun tique et son visage s'éclaire.

-Tous les deux? Tu veux dire… comme une sortie en amoureux?

-C'est l'idée, oui. lâche doucement le loup-garou.

-Oh Moony! s'écrit l'Animagus en se jetant dans ses bras.

Un discret toussotement les fait se retourner brusquement.

-Middy est vraiment désolé de déranger les deux _messieurs_ Gryffondors. fait l'elfe qu'un ton ironique. Mais Middy a apporté l'objet demandé.

-Merci Middy. répond Remus, aussi rouge que la nappe. Et bien… au revoir.

* * *

-Très antipathique cet elfe. commente Sirius une fois dehors. On va faire quoi alors?

-Un déjeuner sur l'herbe. répond Remus, hésitant.

-Tu veux dire qu'on va manger par terre? s'assure le brun, entre extase et stupéfaction.

-Oui, c'est une pratique moldue… mais si ça ne te plait pas, on peut faire autre chose!

-Non, c'est génial! On va manger par terre!

-Euh… je suis content que ça te plaise. répond le lycanthrope, qui n'a jamais compris l'engouement des sorciers pour les traditions moldues.

Les deux garçons s'installent sous un arbre et, surexcité, Sirius insiste pour tout faire lui-même.

-Comme les moldus. déclare-t-il fièrement en admirant son travail.

Il se laisse tomber avec nonchalance aux côtés de Remus et ils commencent à manger sous les exclamations enthousiastes de l'Animagus qui trouve tout meilleur au grand air.

-Moony je t'aime. lâche soudain Sirius au beau milieu d'une phrase.

-Oui je sais. répond prudemment le loup-garou. Moi aussi je t'aime beaucoup.

-C'est ça le problème. Je ne veux pas que tu m'aimes « beaucoup » je veux que tu m'aimes tout court. Tu as devant toi le plus beau mec de Poudlard, que demander de plus?

-Je croyais que c'était James, le plus beau garçon de Poudlard. répond distraitement de jeune lycanthrope en éludant la question.

-Mmm… tu as raison. Moi, je suis le plus beau mec de la galaxie!

-Et le plus modeste. sourit Remus.

-Tu trouves? rayonne le brun.

Jugeant inutile de détromper son ami, le préfet acquiesce en ouvrant la bouteille de champagne.

-Tu n'en prends pas trop, c'est compris?

-Oui chef! promet l'Animagus en vidant son verre d'une traite.

* * *

Dix minutes plus tard, Remus observe avec intensité son verre vide.

-Il me semble que je suis légèrement pompette. prévient-il en fronçant les sourcils.

-Et ben je sais pas comment tu fais. J'ai jamais connu cette étape, j'suis tout de suite bourré moi. D'ailleurs, si la Terre arrêtait de tourner, je pourrais profiter de ton état d'ivresse pour abuser de toi.

-La Terre ne peut pas arrêter de tourner, sinon, on mourrait tous. explique Remus avec sérieux. Tu ne ferais pas ça ?

-Ce que je voulais dire, c'est qu'elle tourne vachement plus vite. Faire quoi? Profiter de toi? J'sais pas. Seulement si t'es d'accord. T'es d'accord?

-Tu as trop bu. Moi aussi. Je ne peux pas tenir ce genre de discussion en état d'ébriété.

-Dommage, c'est certainement le seul moment où j'ai une chance.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites les gars?

-Oh Prongs! Pourquoi t'es deux?

-Tu es bourré Pad'. l'accuse James avec un sourire en coin. Remus, ça m'étonne que tu l'ais laissé faire.

-Laisse tomber, il est bourré aussi. diagnostique Peter.

-Juste pompette. rectifie le lycanthrope.

-Avec du champagne en plus! Vous êtes vraiment graves. Tu sais Rem's, tu es censé nous surveiller. Si tu te mets aussi à faire n'importe quoi, on va pas s'en sortir.

-C'est la faute de Sirius. répond le loup-garou avec une impressionnante mauvaise fois.

-Même pas vrai, il a fait exprès de boire pour pas avoir à répondre à ma question!

-Bon, les gamins, vous vous calmez?

-Quelle question? intervient Peter.

-Je demandais à Moony si je pouvais abuser de lui.

-Tu sais, généralement, on demande pas dans ce cas là.

-Mais c'est pas poli. fait Sirius avec un air préoccupé.

-Et puis de toutes façons, je ne suis pas d'accord. tranche Remus avec toute la conviction possible. C'est… beaucoup trop tôt.

-Mais 'Mus, ça fait plus de cinq ans qu'on se connait.

-Je suis trop jeune!

-C'est l'excuse la plus nulle que j'ai jamais entendu. lâche James, impressionné.

-Allez mon loup!

-Non c'est non!

-Arrêtez! les tempère James, sentant le ton monter. Allez, maintenant, on rentre et tout le monde au lit. Si on vous laisse dans cet état, je n'ose même pas imaginer ce qui pourrait arriver. Et Remus, arrête de regarder Sirius comme ça, il ne va pas te sauter dessus.

-Couché Padfoot. intervient Peter alors que le chien s'apprête à le détromper.

-Pfff... Vous êtes nuls...

-Non, nous protégeons la virginité de notre loupiot. Allez zou, tout le monde au lit.

Les quatre Maraudeurs montent dans leur dortoir et le loup-garou se laisse tomber sur son lit avec un soupir fatigué.

-Qu'est ce que tu veux? lâche-t-il en sentant le regard préoccupé de Sirius fixé sur lui.

-Dis 'Mus, je peux dormir avec toi cette nuit? Pour protéger ta virginité.

* * *

**Bon, c'est parti complètement en sucette à la fin (enfin, pas seulement à la fin) et c'est aux Antipodes de ce que j'avais prévu en commençant à écrire. J'ai réécrit trois fois la fin et je suis pas encore totalement convaincue… Mais c'est déjà mieux qu'au début.**

**Votre avis? C'est franchement bizarre non? Remarquez, ça m'arrange plutôt pour le chapitre suivant.**

**Bref, laissez une review! Conseils, critiques, félicitation, recette de cuisine, je prends tout! (recette de cuisine, ça m'arrangerait bien d'ailleurs, vous aimez les courgettes?)**

**A la prochaine!**


	7. Samedi: Sixième jour

**Bon, ce chapitre est un peu bizarre (en même temps, ils le sont tous), mais je l'aime bien. J'espère que ça marchera aussi pour vous!**

_Réponses aux reviews :_

moajackspa: Les épinards? Arrière immonde créature! Nan, même pas en fait, j'aime beaucoup les épinards, c'est les brocolis que je ne supporte pas. Mieux au passé? Oui, j'ai même beaucoup de mal à continuer cette fic au présent. En réalité, j'avais fait le premier chapitre (qui était un OS à l'origine) au présent, et du coup, j'ai été obligée de continuer à ce temps. Merci pour ta review!

eamon: Je dois vraiment avoir un problème, il m'est impossible de faire un truc qui soit sérieux ou qui tienne la route plus de deux minutes ^_^ Alors du coup… Grand n'importe quoi power! (oui, je sais, je suis folle). Pour l'introspection (je suis devenue fan de ce mot maintenant, j'arrête pas de le répéter), je ne pouvais pas vraiment mettre ton conseil en application au dernier chapitre, comme il était déjà écrit d'avance (bien que je les retouche à chaque fois). Pour celui-là, j'ai essayé (j'ai bien dit essayer) de m'attacher un peu plus aux sentiments des personnages. Franchement, je ne suis pas convaincue :P. Enfin, je finirais bien par y arriver si je m'applique!

elinska: Ne t'inquiète pas, tu ne rates rien en restant en France (enfin, c'est mon avis). A moins que tu ne sois une amoureuse inconditionnée des moutons? Et oui, tes reviews me font sourire, et même rire franchement parfois ;) Ecris-en plein, je les adore! ^_^ Je suis vraiment contente que ça te plaise, et j'espère que tu continueras à aimer!

Remus J. Potter-Lupin: Et bien, pour tout te dire, je n'avais jamais regardé un sketch de Florence Forestie (je suis fidèle à Anne Roumanoff). Je suis donc allez voir, et, effectivement, c'est bien marrant! C'est vrai que Remus ne colle pas vraiment avec la description de la fille douée en amour ^_^. Merci pour la recette! Je ne pensais pas que quelqu'un m'en donnerait une :P ça a l'air bon, alors dès que je trouve une friteuse (oui, en bonne alienne que je suis, je n'ai pas de friteuse, juste un micro-onde) je la fait! Merci beaucoup pour ta review, et merci aussi d'avoir pris la peine de me mettre une recette!

Erylane: Ah bon? Ça part pas trop en sucette? ^_^ J'ai souvent tendance à délirer. Et oui, il y a une suite. Encore deux chapitre après celui-ci je crois. Merci!

Loulou2a: ça te plait? Merci!

NesrineArseneBalthazarAnenome: Ah, oui, l'histoire de la courgette, j'explique: j'étais seule et abandonnée chez moi, j'ouvre le frigo et je tombe sur une tribu de courgettes qui me regardent avec leur petits yeux tout triste (une courgette n'a pas d'yeux, je sais) Donc, j'ai voulu trouver une solution pour les manger (je ne sais pas cuisiner, tout ce que je fais à tendance à se retrouver par terre). Finalement, je suis aller au MacDo… Quand au canard, pour ma défense, j'avais cinq ans quand ça m'est arrivée . Il m'a sauvagement bondi au visage… Nan, sans dec', tu connais vraiment quelqu'un qui se balade en slip dans les couloirs? Quoique à Madrid, je peut comprendre, il fait chaud là-bas, non ^_^ Et non, Sirius ne parviendra pas à infiltrer le lit conjugal. Pas maintenant du moins… Merci beaucoup pour la review!

snapounette: Papa James… ^_^ C'est vrai qu'il a intérêt à surveiller notre petit Moony, il a de mauvaises fréquentations.

cmoa: Je serais Remus, je ne ferais pas confiance à notre cher Paddy pour surveiller ma virginité. Ça risquerait plutôt d'avoir l'effet contraire :P

Voldii: De la Bière au beurre… Nan, jamais. Tu as déjà essayé toi? Il faut que j'essaie! Euh… faut quoi comme ingrédients? Tu as trouvé le chap drôle? Tant mieux! Je dois t'avouer que je n'étais pas très sûre de ce chapitre. J'espère que les autres te plairont aussi; et merci beaucoup pour ta review et tes compliments

* * *

Sixième jour :

Heureusement pour le lycanthrope, James et Peter étaient parvenus à persuader Sirius que la virginité de Remus ne nécessitait pas une garde rapprochée. Le loup-garou avait donc pu placer une nuit tranquille au grand désespoir de son « petit ami ».

Lorsque Remus croise Sirius ce matin, il est surpris par l'air préoccupé affiché par l'Animagus. Lui qui paraissait si insouciant ces derniers jours avait l'air au trente-sixième en dessous.

-Sirius?

-S'lut Moony. répond le brun d'un air absent sans s'arrêter.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il a? demande le lycanthrope à James qui prend aussitôt un air sérieux.

-Remus, tu sais que ton euh… gage termine demain soir?

Le garçon hoche vivement la tête avec un soulagement qui fait rire Peter.

-Et que comptes-tu faire?

-Comment ça?

James soupire.

-Vous avez passé une semaine ensembles en tant que petits amis. Ç'a beau t'avoir fatigué, on a bien vu que tu t'es amusé. Pas la peine de protester, malgré tes protestations, ça ne te gène pas d'être son petit ami.

Remus rougit mais ne répond pas, se contentant de tripoter le pendentif offert par Sirius en contemplant ses pieds.

-Mais, et je pense que tu as dû t'en apercevoir, pour Paddy, c'est très sérieux. Il t'aime vraiment tu sais. Alors lundi, quand tu ne seras plus obliger de jouer le rôle de son petit copain, tu feras quoi?

-Je… je ne sais pas. hésite Remus, impressionné par le sérieux de James.

-Ecoute, c'est toi qui vois mais je t'interdis de faire comme si rien ne s'était passé. Padfoot est mon frère de cœur, je ne veux pas que tu lui fasses de mal.

-Mais c'est lui qui m'a obligé à faire ça!

-T'avais qu'à pas le faire tomber amoureux de toi.

-Parce que c'est ma faute?

-Qui veux-tu que ce soit sinon? Bon, maintenant, je te laisse, je dois aller faire réaliser à Lily que je suis l'homme de sa vie. Tu n'as qu'à aller à la bibliothèque, tu dis toujours qu'il existe un livre pour se sortir de n'importe quelle situation.

Sur ce, l'attrapeur plante là ses amis et part à la recherche de la jolie rousse.

-Je t'accompagne à la bibliothèque? propose gentiment Peter avec la tête de celui qui souhaite de toutes ses forces que la réponse soit négative.

-Non merci. Ce n'est pas la peine, je doute fortement qu'ils aient un livre sur le sujet. Je dois chercher quoi, moi, d'abord?

-_Comment survivre à une vie de couple avec un Terre-Neuve?_ suggère l'Animagus avant partir à la poursuite de James.

Un râteau de Lily, ça ne se ratait pas.

Pas vraiment convaincu, Remus prend la direction de la bibliothèque en réfléchissant. Il aime beaucoup Sirius. Un peu plus qu'il ne le devrait d'ailleurs. Mais même s'il passe beaucoup de temps à observer son ami à la dérobée, il n'avait jamais songé à une relation sérieuse. Il n'avait jamais songé à une relation tout court d'ailleurs. Ça ne lui était tout simplement jamais passé par la tête et il avait été stupéfait de la déclaration de Sirius le jour de l'Epiphanie.

Maintenant, deux options s'offrent à lui:

Ou bien il refuse d'aller plus loin; au risque de se faire tuer par James et de blesser Sirius. Et pour être tout à fait honnête avec lui-même, l'idée de se séparer de Sirius ne l'enchantait pas plus que ça.

Ou bien il accepte, et se retrouve pour une durée indéterminée l'heureux propriétaire d'un gros chien noir à moitié fou. Avec une très nette préférence pour cette dernière option.

Tout à ses réflexions existentielles, Remus oublie de regarder où il va et fait une rencontre brutale et plutôt douloureuse avec la porte de la bibliothèque.

-Aïe. diagnostique-t-il, assis par terre.

-Bah Moony, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, t'es encore soul?

-Non, non. Je réfléchissais. explique le lycanthrope sans prendre garde à son interlocuteur.

-J'ai toujours dit que trop réfléchir était très dangereux pour la santé. Sache, mon loup, que j'ai toujours raison.

-Sirius? réalise enfin le loup-garou en relavant la tête.

-Le seul et l'unique!

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu faisais dans la bibliothèque?

-Je cherchais un truc. répond évasivement le brun, les mains derrière le dos.

-Quoi donc?

-Un livre.

-Dans une bibliothèque, c'est plutôt évident. Quel genre de livre?

-Un truc que Wormtail m'a conseillé. Et qui ne t'intéressera pas.

Remus fronce les sourcils. Les réponses évasives de Sirius lui paraissent vraiment suspectes.

Peter? Proposer un livre? A Sirius? Dans quelque secondes, on allait certainement lui annoncer que Severus avait pris un bain. Le rat n'avait jamais conseillé un livre à qui que ce soit pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il ne lisait jamais de son plein gré. L'esprit du loup-garou fait alors un bon de quinze minutes en arrière.

« -_Je doute fortement qu'ils aient un livre sur le sujet. Je dois chercher quoi, moi, d'abord?_

_-__Comment survivre à une vie de couple avec un Terre-Neuve?__ »_

Oh, il n'avait quand même pas…

-Sirius, montre-moi ce livre.

-Non.

-Montre.

-Pas question! Au secours on m'attaque!

S'ensuit alors une courte bataille au terme de laquelle un Remus débraillé parvient à subtiliser le livre de l'Animagus.

-_Tout savoir sur les sentiments et les méthodes de séduction des loups-garous._ déchiffre-t-il avec effarement. Padfoot, dis-moi que tu n'allais pas lire ça.

-C'est pas ma faute, je ne pensais pas qu'ils avaient vraiment un livre sur le sujet. Et puis qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire, tu t'en fiches, non?

Le brun récupère son livre et disparait dans les couloirs, laissant derrière lui un lycanthrope perplexe, surpris par l'agressivité de son ami.

* * *

Remus reprend ses esprits en voyant une main s'agiter devant ses yeux.

-Rem's? Rem's! Allo! Y a quelqu'un?

Le loup-garou dévisage James dont la joue rougie prouve que la jolie Lily Evans ne partage toujours pas la même vision de l'avenir que le jeune attrapeur.

-Il est sérieux. murmure doucement Remus.

-De quoi?

-Sirius. Il est sérieux quand il dit qu'il veut être mon… mon petit ami.

C'est au tour de James de dévisager son ami.

-C'est maintenant que tu t'en rends compte? Il a pourtant été on ne peut plus claire, non?

Remus secoue la tête. Bien sûr qu'il savait que son ami était sérieux., Pourtant, il n'arrivait pas à accepter cette idée.

-Ce n'est pas possible. déclare-t-il d'un ton catégorique.

-Bah… si. Bon, maintenant que tu as eu LA révélation, tu as décidé de ce que tu ferais? conclue l'attrapeur qui commence légèrement à perdre patience.

-Tu es vraiment certain qu'il m'aime? Je veux dire… moi?

James dut lutter pour ne pas se fracasser la tête contre le mur de désespoir. Ou plutôt, il dut lutter pour ne pas fracasser la tête de Remus contre le mur. Pour y faire rentrer l'idée que Sirius était VRAIMENT amoureux de lui; et qu'avec un tout petit effort de sa part, ils pourraient finir ensemble et vivre heureux jusqu'à la fin des temps au pays des Bisounours.

Caaaaaaaaaalme James, caaalme.

-Prongs, ça va? s'inquiète alors Sirius qui vient d'arriver, son livre sous le bras. Au fait Moony, tu avais raison, je n'aurais pas dû lire ce livre. Il est nul. Ils disent que les loups-garous n'ont pas le droit de se marier. Alors que moi, je vais me marier avec toi.

Remus ne peut s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire amusé, l'esprit de Sirius avait vraiment un don pour exclure de son esprit toutes les informations qui ne lui convenaient pas.

-Bon, je te laisse mon loup, je ne veux pas t'embêter. Tu viens Prongs? Il parait que Wormtail a remarquer un mec qui faisait de l'œil à Evans.

-DE QUOI? Son nom, son âge, sa maison, son adresse et les mensurations pour son cercueil, tout de suite!

Les deux garçons s'enfuient à toute vitesse et le jeune loup-garou se retrouve encore une fois seul dans les couloirs, le discours de James flottant encore dans sa tête.

Après un temps d'intense cogitation, il se remet en marche et pénètre dans la bibliothèque.

-Excusez-moi Madame Pince, auriez-vous un livre intitulé: _Comment survivre à une vie de couple avec un Terre-Neuve?_?

* * *

**Alors? Votre avis? J'ai l'impression que ce chapitre est un peu plus court que les autres, non? J'espère juste qu'il n'était pas moins bon.**

**Mmm... ouai, pour l'introspection des personnages, c'est pas encore tout à fait ça.**

**Merci à tous, pour vos reviews, qui me font vraiment énormément plaisir, pour votre soutient, et pour lire ma fic!**

**Rendez-vous (je l'espère) au prochain chapitre!**

**La reine des poulpes vous salue bien bas et vous remercie tous d'être ici!**


	8. Dimanche: Dernier jour

**Salut la compagnie! Je viens de nouveau vous embêter avec un chapitre tout frais que j'ai mis pas mal de temps à écrire! J'espère qu'il vous plaira comme le précédent.**

**Merci à tout ceux qui me review régulièrement et merci aux autres, lecteurs inconnus, mais lecteurs quand même, que je remercie vraiment de me lire!**

_Réponses aux reviews :_

moajackspa: C'est vrai qu'on aurait pu appeler ça « Comment séduire un mec en dix leçons » Ou même plutôt « comment ne pas séduire un mec en dix leçon », parce que je ne suis pas franchement certaine que ce soit la bonne méthode ^_^ Je suis contente que ça te plaise et merci! D'ailleurs, je te remercie aussi parce que tu es souvent la première à me laisser une review (une fois, tu l'as postée même pas 10 minutes après que j'ai mis le chapitre). Voilà, j'espère que celui-là te plaira aussi et encore merci!

elinska: Tu préfères les lapins? Moi, j'aime beaucoup ceux qui sont roux. Et qui s'appellent Lavi. Bref, mon but n'est pas de te faire passer pour une folle (quoique comme ça, je ne serais pas la seule à rigoler bêtement devant mon ordinateur).

Le titre du premier livre, ça m'est venu tout de suite, par contre, j'ai galéré pour le deuxième, donc je suis contente qu'ils t'aient plu. Et oui, Peter sait lire. Enfin je crois. Ou il a dit ça au pif.

Pour être tout à fait franche, je n'aime pas trop Sevy. Quoiqu'un doujinshi parlant d'un strip ping-pong m'a fait changer d'avis. En fait, je l'aime bien.

Pour les chapitres, bah… celui-là est l'avant dernier normalement, désolée ^_^ J'ai presque fini d'écrire la fin!

Et n'arrête pas ton racontage de life, je trouve ça trop marrant!

Merci beaucoup, énormément et infiniment pour ta review!

NesrineArseneBalthazarAnenome: Ah? Une camarade nulle en cuisine? Génial! Je compatis au sort de ton cousin, je ne compte plus le nombre de trucs stupides qu'on m'a obligé à faire à cause de paris perdus (genre: défiler en maillot de bain dans le couloir lors d'un voyage sportif avec l'école).

Tu trouves ce chapitre formidable, rien que ça? Merci! Et celui-là est plus long, j'espère qu'il te plaira autant!

Pour Peter, qui sait? C'est peut-être lui, l'auteur des livres.

Yzeute: Peter, intelligent? Je sais pas, malin peut-être? Merci beaucoup!

Mikky-Story: Décidément, tout le monde se demande comment Peter connait ces livres. ^_^ On ne sait jamais, tout peut arriver à Poudlard, peut-être connait-il le sens du mot bibliothèque? Ou peut-être pas. Merci pour ta review et j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira!

* * *

Septième jour :

-Moony mon cœur, réveille-toi… chuchote doucement la voix grave de Sirius à l'oreille du loup-garou.

Sentant la main de son ami se balader dans ses cheveux, Remus s'applique à ne pas bouger d'un poil pour profiter de la sensation.

Lorsque les doigts descendent lentement le long de sa nuque, il se dit qu'il va peut-être falloir l'arrêter.

Quand la main baladeuse s'aventure en bas de sa colonne vertébrale, le lycanthrope ouvre les yeux avec un grognement.

-Padfoot, si ta main descend encore ne serait-ce que d'un centimètre plus bas, je t'envoie faire connaissance avec ce calamar géant que tu tiens tant à rencontrer.

-Je t'ai préparé ton petit déjeuner! déclare fièrement l'Animagus, pas impressionné pour un sou, en désignant un plateau garni d'un tas de choses non-identifiables. J'ai demandé aux elfes de tout me laisser faire tout seul.

-Euh… merci. marmonne Remus en se demandant si le brun ne cherchait pas à l'empoisonner.

Il hésite longuement devant un étrange pain orange et violet dont la forme évoque étrangement une tête de mort et qui semble tout, sauf comestible.

Le loup-garou regarde son ami qui attend avec impatience son verdict, les yeux brillants.

Pff… s'il meurt d'intoxication, ce sera la faute du regard de Sirius, trop profond et trop lumineux pour qu'on puisse lui refuser quoi que ce soit.

-Mais… C'est excellent! s'étonne le lycanthrope, ébahi par la différence entre le goût et l'aspect du pain.

Alors que Remus félicite Sirius pour ses talents de cuisinier, aussi exceptionnels que méconnus, James passe la tête par la porte du dortoir.

-Vous êtes prêts? Peter nous attend déjà en bas pour manger!

-Pas la peine, j'ai déjà apporté à Moony un petit déjeuner au lit.

James lance un regard assassin au pauvre Remus, comme si manger un repas préparé par Sirius équivalait à accepter une demande en mariage.

Pour une fois, le loup-garou ne culpabilise pas et lui rend son regard. Il n'a aucune intention de donner de faux espoirs à Sirius et sait parfaitement ce qu'il fait.

Après avoir fini de manger, Remus, décide de prendre une douche et se rend compte que Sirius ne le quitte pas d'une semelle.

-Padfoot?

-Oui mon loup?

-Je vais prendre une douche.

-D'accord.

-Tu n'es pas obligé de me suivre, je ne vais pas m'enfuir.

-Je sais.

-Alors tu peux me laisser?

-Non. Je viens avec toi pour être sûr qu'il ne t'arrivera rien. Il y a tellement de gens malintentionnés par ici.

_La seule personne avec de mauvaises intentions dans cette pièce, c'est toi._ pense Remus tellement fort que Sirius lui demande s'il a dit quelque chose.

-Ecoute, si tu veux vraiment me rendre service, tu n'as qu'à me préparer mes vêtements.

Voyant que son ami continue de le suivre, le loup-garou décide de prendre un gros risque.

-On est dimanche, nous ne sommes donc pas forcés de mettre une robe de sorcier. Je porterai ce que tu voudras.

Les yeux de l'Animagus s'illuminent et il se précipite vers sa valise.

Un peu inquiet, Remus entre dans sa douche en prenant bien soin de fermer la porte à clef. Sous l'eau chaude, il laisse ses pensées dériver, toujours tracassé par les paroles de James. Il a beaucoup réfléchi et n'est toujours pas sûr d'avoir pris la bonne décision. Pour Sirius, quel était le pire: un petit chagrin d'amour dont il finirait bien par se remettre ou une liaison dangereuse avec un loup-garou, un monstre?

Il soupire. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il a décidé d'être égoïste. Il espère juste que les conséquences seront le moins négatives possible.

Il sort de la salle de bain, toujours plongé dans ses pensées, mais le retour à la réalité est plutôt rude.

-Ça te plait? demande Sirius au loup qui observe médusé les habits préparés par son ami.

-C'est pas à moi ça. parvient-t-il à répondre sans détacher son regard du pantalon noir moulant et de la fine chemise élastique rose fluo.

Remarquant un détail, il s'approche de cette dernière et pousse un soupir de désespoir en déchiffrant les mots « **I LOVE SIRIUS** » qui y caracolent joyeusement.

-Padfoot, tu es vraiment certain de vouloir que je porte ça?

Devant les hochements de tête vigoureux de l'Animagus, le pauvre Remus se voit dans l'obligation d'enfiler les vêtements.

Avec un profond sentiment de honte, le loup-garou suit son ami en rasant les murs.

-Remus? découvre James avec incrédulité. Tu as vu comment tu es habillé?

Le garçon hoche la tête d'un air malheureux en contemplant Peter qui se roule par terre, au comble de l'hilarité.

-Non franchement Pad', je crois que tu exagères quand même un peu là.

-Mais il est hyper sexy comme ça, non?

-Justement. improvise James. Il risque de se faire agresser par une horde de filles en chaleur.

-Je le protègerai!

* * *

Etrangement, la prédiction de James se révèle être exacte et c'est devant une dizaine de regards de convoitise que le malheureux lycanthrope entre dans la Grande Salle.

Sirius ne remarque pas immédiatement les réactions provoquées par l'arrivée de son ami; mais lorsque trois jeunes filles bousculent Remus en roucoulant, il commence à s'inquiéter.

-Je crois que les filles se collent un peu trop à Moony. confie-t-il à James, les sourcils froncés.

-Et moi je crois que tu as habillé ton loup de manière à ce qu'elles le collent un peu trop. rétorque le cerf.

Une jeune brune rougissante s'approche alors du lycanthrope.

-Salut Remus… je euh… je sais que tu sors avec Sirius Black mais euh… je me suis dit que si jamais tu… enfin, c'est juste une proposition, mais si jamais tu es intéressé… la jeune fille inspire un grand coup pour rassembler son courage. Je voulais juste te dire que ça me plairait beaucoup de sortir avec toi.

-Pas question! hurle Sirius, provocant la surprise de toute la salle. Il est à moi!

Gêné, le pauvre Remus jette des regards affolés à James et Peter qui ne savent pas comment réagir.

-Calme-toi le Black. ricane une grande blonde famélique. On va pas lui faire du mal à ton chéri. Tu n'as pas pensé qu'il pourrait en avoir marre que tu le colles comme ça? Laisse-lui essayer les filles avant de le forcer à sortir avec toi. Tu pourrais nous en laisser un bout, déjà qu'il est pas facile à approcher en temps normal, là c'est carrément gardien de prison. Commence par lui demander son avis.

Sirius ouvre la bouche, puis la referme, incapable de trouver une réplique. Est-ce qu'il monopolisait vraiment trop Moony? Est-ce qu'il en avait réellement marre de lui? Est-ce que son loup pensait la même chose que cette espèce de squelette ambulant?

Contre toutes attentes, c'est le timide Remus qui s'énerve pour défendre son ami.

-Arrête Morgane! Si je suis avec Sirius, c'est mon choix et je t'interdis de lui parler comme ça. C'est mon ami. Et plus. ajoute-t-il, provoquant les sifflements enthousiasmes des filles en retrait.

Le loup-garou attrape l'Animagus par le bras pour l'entrainer hors de la salle. Arrivé à la hauteur de la jeune fille brune, il s'arrête pour s'excuser.

-Je suis désolé Olga, je suis déjà pris. Et puis, tu devrais faire attention à Ronan Magon, le Serdaigle. Je crois qu'il tient beaucoup à toi.

Sur ce, il quitte la pièce en trainant Sirius derrière lui.

Dès qu'il passe la porte, il vire au rouge pivoine et se laisse tomber par terre.

-Je… je suis désolé! Je ne sais pas trop ce qui m'a pris, je me suis énervé et… Elles vont m'en vouloir tu crois?

Sirius hoche négativement la tête, toujours surpris par la réaction de son ami.

Pendant que le loup-garou se lamente sur son comportement irréfléchi, l'Animagus ressasse les paroles de la grande blonde.

-Dis Moony, est-ce que je t'embête?

-Je ne dirais pas ça comme ça. C'est vrai que tu es un peu fatiguant mais je suis habitué.

-Est-ce que je te monopolise trop? Est-ce que parfois tu as envie de m'envoyer balader mais que tu es trop gentil pour le faire?

-Ecoute moi bien. Tu es un garçon immature, possessif, surexcité et totalement hermétique à toute notion de calme. Mais si tu n'étais pas comme ça, tu ne serais pas Sirius Black et surtout, tu ne serais pas mon ami. Donc arrête de réfléchir autant, ça ne te va pas du tout.

Rassuré, l'Animagus retrouve immédiatement un visage souriant.

-D'accord. Mais maintenant, tu vas te changer. Je ne sais pas ce qui t'a pris de t'habiller comme ça, c'est bien trop voyant.

* * *

Durant tout le reste de » la journée, Sirius suit Remus partout où il va sans le lâcher d'une semelle, comme s'il voulait profiter au maximum de lui avant la fin du pari et redouble d'attention à son égard.

Il lui porte ses affaires, le sert à table, va chercher ses livres pour ne pas que le loup-garou n'ait à se lever et s'évertue à le faire rire.

Malgré ça, Remus remarque que son entrain est de moins en moins naturel au fur et à mesure que la journée s'écoule, comme s'il se forçait à sourire. Et une fois encore, le loup-garou se demande s'il a pris la bonne décision; une fois encore, il se demande s'il ne regrettera pas son choix. Si _Sirius_ ne regrettera pas son choix.

* * *

Le soir venu, les Maraudeurs montent au dortoir accompagnés d'un Sirius dont la joie feinte ne trompe plus personne.

James lance un regard interrogatif à Remus. Avait-il décidé? Et surtout, _qu'_avait-il décidé?

Le lycanthrope lui fait signe de ne pas s'inquiéter et part se coucher.

En passant devant lui, Sirius murmure un « je t'aime » plein de tristesse.

-Moi aussi. souffle Remus une fois les trois garçons endormis.

* * *

**Ouf! Fini! J'ai eu du mal à le boucler celui-là, j'avais peur de finir sur une note un peu trop guimauve (même si, je dois l'avouer, j'adore la guimauve).**

**Alors, qu'avez-vous pensé de cet avant-dernier chapitre? N'hésiter surtout pas à donner votre avis, rien ne peut me faire plus plaisir, même si c'est une critique.**

**J'espère que vous avez aimé les autres chapitres, que vous aimez celui-là et que vous aimerez le dernier!**

**A bientôt, et donnez-moi votre avis!**


	9. Conséquence

**Et voilà! Dernier chapitre de cette petite fic qui, au départ, ne devait en comporter qu'un. Je suis plutôt contente de ce que j'ai fait. En tout cas, je me suis bien amusée, j'espère que vous aussi! J'ai mis un peu de temps pour poster à cause d'une coupure internet, toutes mes excuses! J'espère que cet ultime chapitre vous plaira!**

**_Réponses aux reviews :_**

NesrineArseneBalthazarAnenome: Merci beaucoup =) Sirius? Mauvaise foi? Naaan, pas du tout! Et oui, Peter n'a pas beaucoup été présent au dernier chapitre. J'avais pas fait vraiment attention, j'écris ce qui me passe par la tête et il se trouve qu'il n'y est pas passé au dernier chapitre. Mais je vais le surveiller!

Pour la fin du chapitre précédent, j'étais pas totalement convaincue, mais j'aime bien planter les gens comme ça. Désolée!

Voilà! Et ne meurs pas, franchement, ça serait une très grosse perte pour l'humanité; et en plus, tu ne pourrais plus finir ta fic!

elinska: Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis sûre que tu survivras! Et puis, y a des tas de Sirius/Remus adorables sur ce site (il faut d'ailleurs que j'en trouve d'autres, il me semble les avoir tous lus). Les lapins et les pingouins sont fait pour vivre ensemble, c'est évident! Pour le doujinshi, si tu me passes ton e-mail, je te l'envoie (ou par un autre moyen quelconque). Bon, puisque tu racontes ta vie, je raconte la mienne: mes persos préférés, c'est en premier Sirius, 2ème les jumeaux Fred et Georges, 3ème Remus, 4ème Drago, 5ème Luna!

Vive les racontages de life! La vie des autres est presque toujours intéressante (sauf celle de la prof de maths qui raconte la sienne pendant une heure).

Et là, la guimauve, tu trouves qu'il y en avait trop ou j'ai pas encore débordé?

Je te laisse enfin lire ce dernier chapitre qui, j'espère, te plaira.

Merci beaucoup de m'avoir lu, et merci beaucoup pour tes reviews!

moajackspa: Merci de m'avoir signalé la faute! Je me relis pourtant! Rha! sale petite faute vicieuse! Contente de te faire rire et merci pour ta review! (et pour toutes les autres aussi!)

Miidona: C'est vrai que je préfère voir Sirius rire que pleurer, ça lui va mieux je trouve ^_^. Et pour Peter, finalement je l'aime bien (du moins, avant qu'il ne décide de trahir tout le monde). Je suis heureuse que ça te plaise!

Yzeute: L'amour, compliqué certainement, beau je ne sais pas, j'espère! ^_^ Merci pour ta review et j'espère que tu aimeras ce dernier chapitre!

eamonn: _chap 7:_ Plus cohérent? Tu trouves? Je m'étais bien appliquée sur celui-ci (je m'applique sur tous, mais je me suis particulièrement amusée sur le 7). Pour le râteau de Lily, je n'avais même pas fait attention, comme quoi, je peux découvrir des trucs dans ma propre fic ^_^. Et l'introspection, j'essaie, j'essaie, mais c'est pas encore ça :p _chap 8:_ Happy-end, toujours, je déteste les histoires qui finissent mal. Je trouve que leur mort dans le livre suffisamment traumatisante (oui, je suis une jeune fille sensible) sans avoir besoin d'en rajouter dans mes fics (même si j'adore les drama). Tu n'auras donc pas besoin de chercher mon adresse ;) Merci beaucoup pour tes reviews!

Snapounette: Pas trop guimauve? C'est bon alors, j'ai toujours peur de déborder. Voilà donc le dernier chapitre et merci pour ta review!

Mikky-Story: Merci de m'avoir signalé ça! Il faut vraiment que je fasse attention. C'est vrai que, à ma connaissance, Remus ne parle pas en dormant. C'est donc corrigé.

Et pour la suite... grillée sur toute la ligne... snif... Tant pis, j'espère que ça te plaira quand même! Merci pour ta review!

* * *

Conséquences :

Le lundi matin, le lit de Sirius est une nouvelle fois vide.

-Il m'a dit de te dire qu'il s'excusait. prévient James avec un air accusateur. Qu'il espérait que tu ne lui en voudras pas trop et qu'il n'y aura aucune conséquence à son action irréfléchie.

-Oh si il y en aura, des conséquences! grogne Remus en attrapant ses affaires. Il ne compte quand même pas s'en tirer comme ça j'espère!

Inquiet, James regarde son ami partir comme un flèche vers la Grande Salle.

Rougissante au bras de Ronan Magond, Elga indique au loup-garou que Sirius est déjà parti. Remus entreprend donc faire le tour du château et arrive finalement bredouille en cours de métamorphose pour découvrir l'Animagus aux côté de la jolie Lily qui lui lance un regard d'incompréhension totale.

Incapable de se concentrer sur le cours, le lycanthrope fusille du regard son ami qui fait de son mieux pour l'ignorer.

Le cerveau de Remus tourne à plein régime, changeant et rechangeant d'avis une centaine de fois de suite. Il se demande un instant si MacGonagall lui en voudrait s'il se jetait sur Sirius, là, tout de suite, avant de changer une nouvelle fois d'avis puis abandonne l'idée. De toutes manières, il était certain de ne pas en être capable. Il replonge donc dans ses pensées. A la fin, il décide d'arrêter de réfléchir, il ne s'est pas empêché de dormir pendant toutes ces nuits pour finalement changer d'avis! Il se s'en tiendra à sa décision et si Sirius n'était pas d'accord, il aviserait. Pour l'instant, il se contente de se préparer à attraper le brun dés que MacGonagall les autoriserait à bouger.

Mais cinq minutes avant la fin de l'heure, Sirius se lève d'un bond et, bredouillant un vague excuse à l'adresse de MacGonagall, il s'enfuit de la salle.

-Mademoiselle Evans! Veuillez me ramener immédiatement cet énergumène. Messieurs Lupin, Potter et Pettigrow, venez me voir tout de suite. Les autres, vous pouvez sortir. En silence!

Le brouhaha cesse aussitôt et les élèves s'éclipsent le plus rapidement possible tout en lançant des regards compatissants aux Maraudeurs.

-Alors jeunes gens, qu'est-ce que votre camarade a encore manigancé?

-Rien du tout Professeur. Il est juste un peu perturbé. explique poliment Peter.

-Ouai, il vient de se faire larguer par Remus. ajoute James.

-Mais pas du tout! Je n'ai même pas eu le temps de lui parler!

-Du calme! Même si vos petites histoires amusent la plupart des élèves, sachez qu'une certaine partie de l'école a été choquée et que des professeurs ont même demandé votre renvoi.

-Je ne l'ai pas trouvé Professeur. annonce Lily en réapparaissant, empêchant ainsi James de partir en croisade contre les professeurs fautifs.

-Tant pis pour lui. Vous apprendrez à ce jeune homme que je lui donne une heure de retenue ce soir même.

-Oh Professeur, s'il-vous-plait. intervient Remus. Ce n'est pas vraiment de sa faute, je vais la faire à sa place.

-Y a pas moyen. le coupe James. Tu dois t'expliquer avec lui, essaie pas de te défiler. C'est moi qui ferais sa retenue.

-Non, c'est ma faute. Si j'avais été clair avec Sirius dès le début, on en serait pas là.

-Raison de plus pour que ce soit moi qui fasse cette retenue. Tu lui dois des excuses.

-C'est moi qui vais la faire. tranche Peter. Vous avez tous les deux un tas de trucs à lui dire. Donc, je me dévoue.

Le professeur MacGonagall toise le petit groupe avec un sourire aimable.

-Je suis touchée par votre solidarité mai j'ai dit que ce serait monsieur Black qui ferait cette retenue, c'est donc lui qui se présentera ce soir en Salle des Trophées. Bien sûr, si d'autres sont volontaires, je suis certaine que notre bien-aimé concierge se fera un plaisir de les accueillir.

* * *

Les garçons profitent de l'heure du déjeuner pour partir en quête de l'Animagus, totalement introuvable.

-Il m'énerve! explose James au bout d'une heure de recherches infructueuses. Et toi aussi. ajoute-t-il à l'adresse de Remus. Tu n'aurais pas pu lui annoncer ta décision hier, à cet abruti de chien?

-D'ailleurs, c'est quoi, ta décision? interroge Peter.

Remus ne répond pas, le mot « chien » a fait tilt dans son esprit. C'est une idée totalement stupide mais, faute de mieux, il se précipite dans sa chambre.

-ça ne sert à rien. fait remarquer Peter en le rejoignant. Je ne pense pas qu'il soit assez stupide pour nous avoir laissé la carte.

-Ce n'est pas ce que je suis venu chercher. répond le loup-garou en brandissant fièrement l'exemplaire de « Comment survivre à une vie de couple avec un Terre-Neuve? ».

-Euh… Tu comptes faire quoi avec ce bouquin?

-Je l'ai feuilleté rapidement hier. explique le lycanthrope en ouvrant le livre. Ah, voilà: « Où chercher votre Terre-Neuve en cas de disparition? ».

-Rem's. l'interrompt lentement James. Padfoot n'est pas un Terre-Neuve tu sais?

-Tu as une meilleure idée? rétorque Peter, ravi que son ancienne suggestion serve à quelque chose.

- « Le Terre-Neuve est un animal sensible. S'il est vexé, triste ou préoccupé, il ira se cacher. Nous vous proposons deux manières de le retrouver.

I. Le chercher.

Ce chien privilégiera comme abri les endroits qu'il connait bien et où il se sent à l'aise. Il choisira de préférence une zone proche d'une source de nourriture. »

-Les cuisines! s'écrient les trois Maraudeurs en sortant du dortoir d'un même mouvement.

* * *

-Il n'est pas là. constate Remus.

-Je t'avais bien dit que les bouquins sont inutiles. triomphe James. Et puis malgré les apparences, Pad' n'est pas un chien.

-Je serais toi, je ne m'avancerais pas trop. objecte Peter. Je suis sûr que Padfoot est passé par là.

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça?

Le rat désigne un exemplaire de « Tout savoir sur les sentiments et les méthodes de séduction des loups-garous. » posé sur une table.

-Bien joué Wormtail! Mais on ne sait toujours pas où il est.

Remus dégaine son livre et passe directement au paragraphe suivant.

- « II. L'attirer.

Si vos recherches se révèlent infructueuses ou tout simplement si vous ne souhaitez pas passer pour un abruti en fouillant dans tous les coins pendant des heures, nous vous conseillons cette deuxième méthode ».

-Mais c'est qu'ils se foutent de nous en plus, dans ce bouquin! s'insurge James.

- « Vous pouvez tenter de l'appâter avec de la nourriture ». continue Remus, imperturbable. « Mais nous vous le déconseillons. Le Terre-Neuve étant un animal très possessif, nous vous recommandons plutôt de le rendre jaloux et de lui donner envie. Pour cela, chouchoutez par exemple un autre chien en lui offrant des friandises. S'il tient à vous, votre chien ne tardera pas à venir réclamer son dû. ».

-Parfait! déclare James. Mon cher Remus, tu vas jouer à la fois le rôle du maitre et de la friandise.

-La friandise?

-Oui.

* * *

Lorsque Remus avait laissé Sirius choisir ses vêtement, tout le monde avait eu un aperçu des goûts de l'Animagus.

Tout en exposant son plan, James s'applique donc à vêtir Remus des habits susceptibles de plaire à Sirius, c'est-à-dire avec les vêtements les plus moulants et les moins couvrants possible.

-Je ressemble à un gay. observe le lycanthrope.

-C'est ce que tu es, non? Je doute que tu te démènes de cette manière simplement pour annoncer à Padfoot que tout est fini entre vous.

Remus prend une magnifique teinte framboise qui vire lentement au rouge brique.

-C'est bon, elle est d'accord! annonce Peter en entrant dans le dortoir.

-Qui est d'accord? s'inquiète Remus.

-Elga Macfen. explique James. Tu dois rendre Sirius jaloux, c'est bien ça? Donc tu vas faire semblant de draguer la fille.

-Ronan a accepté. précise Peter. Il a dit qu'il te devait bien ça.

-Il faudra que tu agisses vite. Dés que tu le repères, tu lui exposes ta décision de la manière la plus claire et la plus rapide possible, tu y arriveras?

-Mais il va tout de suite savoir que je fais semblant.

-Je ne pense pas, non. Je connais bien Sirius et je t'assure qu'il va rappliquer moins de dix secondes après que tu ais saluer Macfen.

* * *

Voilà en gros pourquoi notre loup-garou, vêtu de la manière la plus outrageuse qu'il soit, se retrouve en train de draguer la pauvre Elga qui fait de son mieux pour ne pas se transformer en néon.

Comme James l'avait prévu, la réaction de Sirius ne se fait pas attendre. Il surgit de nulle part et commence à invectiver la malheureuse.

-Comment oses-tu continuer à draguer Remus! Espèce de trainée! Il t'a pourtant dit qu'il ne voulait pas de toi! En plus, tu sors déjà avec…

_Claire et rapide._ se souvient Remus en attrapant Sirius par les épaules. Il s'applique à débrancher son cerveau et à ne **surtout** pas penser à ce qu'il s'apprête à faire. Rouge de confusion, le loup-garou prend une grande inspiration avant d'embrasser l'Animagus sous les regards ébahis de tous les élèves présents.

Le lycanthrope relâche son ami en se demandant s'il a été suffisamment clair.

-Moony? Qu'est-ce qui te prend?

Visiblement non.

-Je t'aime espèce de stupide Terre-Neuve!

Sirius met un certain temps à assimiler les paroles de son ami.

-Padfoot? fait Remus, inquiet.

-…

-Sirius?

-Moony? Tu veux bien me ré-embrasser s'il-te-plait? Je ne suis pas encore sûr d'avoir bien compris.

-Et moi je suis sûr que si. rétorque le loup-garou qui juge en avoir assez fait pour aujourd'hui et même pour les dix années à venir. Et si ce n'est toujours pas le cas, je m'en vais.

-Si! Si! Je crois que je viens de comprendre! Mais il faut quand même que tu m'expliques quelque chose. Pourquoi Terre-Neuve?

-C'est une longue histoire. abrège James en attrapant ses deux amis. Maintenant, on file d'ici car il me semble qu'une certaine Professeur de Métamorphose n'ai pas apprécié que vous vous donniez de nouveau en spectacle. Déjà qu'elle t'a collé ce soir...

-De quoi?

-Elle n'a pas vraiment apprécié que tu abandonnes son cours.

-T'inquiète. le rassure Peter. J'irais la faire à ta place. Elle est pas d'accord mais Rusard ne verra pas la différence.

-Merci Wormtail, t'es vraiment un ami! Mais personne ne pourrait confondre ma magnifique silhouette élégante et ta... euh... il croise le regard de James et tente de se rattraper. Ta... euh...

Une fois n'est pas coutume, c'est MacGonagall qui lui sauve la vie en se lançant à leur poursuite, lui coupant la parole.

-Ouaou! MacGo qui pique un sprint! s'extasie Sirius. Je pensais même pas que c'était possible.

-Tais-toi et cours! grimace James

Une fois à l'abri dans le dortoir, Sirius laisse éclater sa joie.

-Jaaaaames! Tu te rends compte! J'ai réussi! Je sors avec Moony!

-Je suis au courant, merci. C'est même un peu grâce à moi.

-Pas du tout, tout est arrivé grâce à mon charme légendaire parce que JE suis le meilleur.

-Et le plus modeste. ironise Remus, un peu inquiet pour la suite des évènements.

-Moony!

-Oui?

-Maintenant que je suis ton petit ami pour toujours, je peux dormir dans ton lit?

-Oui.

-Hourra!

-A condition que ce soit pour _dormir..._

* * *

**Fin! La seule, la vraie! Quand je pense qu'au début, c'était un One Shot…**

**Alors, ça vous a plu? Donnez moi votre avis, laissez une review s'il vous plait, ça prend même pas deux minutes et je vous jure que c'est gratuit! Racontez moi donc ce qui vous passe par la tête, je veux avoir votre impression!**

**En tout cas, merci beaucoup à tout ceux qui m'ont lu jusqu'ici et surtout, merci énormément à ceux qui m'ont régulièrement laissé des reviews, je vous adore!**

**A une prochaine fois peut-être! (sûrement même, en fait).**

**La reine des poulpes vous salue!**


End file.
